Domino
by Mijikai
Summary: In a town where robots roam, Yami discovers a boy in a burning lab. They quickly bond, but problems rise when men come looking for the boy. Related to Metropolis
1. Dicovery

Mijikai: Hello. I don't know about you guys but reading my past writings makes me cringe. So I'm editing them! Those who have not read this before you are lucky you were not exposed to my really bad writing skills. Those of you who have already read the first draft, I apologize and hope you'll re-read this.

Thank you!

Domino: Chapter One

"Sensors working," came a mechanical voice from the speaker above.

"Mr. Pegasus, its right this way."

A man with cold blue eyes reached out a hand and slid a card through a security box, causing a mechanical door to slide open. Opening up his hand, he offered his guest to be the first to step into the room and his guest took an eager step through the doorway.

The guest was a tall man with neatly groomed white hair, which completely contrasted to the man's mop of uncombed brown hair. The face was obviously young though the cold brown eye that was allowed to be seen by others looked far older. With a neatly pressed red suit, the guest stood out vibrantly from the cold gray drab colors of the test subjects that were encased in their sleeping chambers. However, the guest had no interest as both passed test subjects but the man couldn't help but glance over his many complete projects.

Each one held the face and body of a child but they were far beyond human. Made from artificial material, each creature was created for different purposes whether it was for killing, cooking, or building.

Those that were completed and were able to operate with no mechanical errors were sold to the people above. However, those who find themselves flawed were immediately scrapped into pieces to be reused again.

The guest, Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford, suddenly stopped as he had found what he'd been looking for.

Instead of possessing the body and face of little boy or girl, the subject was given the body of a woman. And instead of being placed in a sleeping chamber she was resting in a circular tube with a green liquid inside, floating slightly. Although, the green liquid was necessary to preserve the woman's body as she had one piece of material that the rest of the man's "children" didn't have; pieces of a human body.

The man watched as Pegasus placed a hand upon the glass.

"Cecilia," he whispered.

The woman's eyes remained closed but a small smile touched her lips.

"Don't worry my darling, I will bring you back," Pegasus promised and pressed his lips upon the glass.

The man wrinkled his nose slightly in disgust as he noticed the imprint of his guest's lips upon the glass. He'd have to clean that off later once the Pegasus leaves.

"Mr. Pegasus, he is further this way," the man said.

The sooner his guest saw what he wanted, the sooner the man would leave him alone. To his relief, Pegasus pulled away from the woman and followed him into the back room. When both stepped inside, the man squinted slightly as he blindly searched for a light. Once his fingers touched the switch, he flipped it on and the machine emitted light.

It was like the tube the woman was in only it had machinery hooked up on each side with small wires attached to the boy inside. The small bloody was floating freely in the liquid as long black lashes dipped from the ends of the boy's closed eyes and wavered upon the boy's soft cheeks. To the human eye, the boy looked human but the man knew he was something much more.

"How is he coming along?" Pegasus suddenly asked.

"He should be ready in a weak."

Pegasus turned his eyes away and looked down at the man with unpleased eyes.

"A week? I've already been waiting for three years for this boy."

The man tried not to let his irritation show.

"This project is complicated, sir. If you can wait three years than you can certainly wait another week."

The man's voice was bitter and he could tell his guest picked up on it as a small smirk came over Pegasus's face.

"Don't forget, it was because of my funds that you were able to even keep this lab going."

"Sir, the boy is a complicated creation," the man explained and folded his arms defensively. "But if you want him _now_ you risk the danger of malfunctions or having the boy shut down completely."

"…Very well. A week, then," his guest finally gave in.

He turned back to the boy and stared with a light in his eyes that the man found discomforting.

"Is there any specific reason you want this?" asked the man.

"Let's just say I need some…protection."

:I:

Yami yawned, stretching.

He had fallen asleep on the roof again and knew he would receive a scolding from his grandfather once he came down. Sitting up, he scooted towards the hatch and placed his ear upon it. Nope, he didn't hear his grandfather down there. Sighing in relief, Yami laid back down and stared up at the blue sky and watched the mist of clouds go by. It seemed he was safe for now as his grandpa did not catch him slacking off…yet.

His grandfather, Sugoroku Mutou, was one of the greatest detectives within Domino city and was constantly busy with several cases he received each day. However, once Yami reached the age of fifteen his Sugoroku had decided that the boy was old enough to help and had him running all over the place to gather information, clues, or even simply run errands. It was exhausting and Yami had been lucky to escape from his grandpa for today.

"You stupid robot! Look what you did to my clothes!"

Yami sat up and caught sight of a man in a wet suit shouting at a robot that had a water tank strapped to its back and a house within one hand. Most likely the robot had squirted the man by accident while cleaning the sidewalks. It happened quite a few times.

Glancing away from the fuming man, Yami caught sight of several robots constructing a house with a human man shouting orders and turning his head to the left he found a robot walking a dog. Robots were everywhere, although that shouldn't be surprising. Not only was Domino the largest city in Japan but also the city with the largest population of robots. Ever since scientists started experimenting with the workings of the mechanical beings, people started to purchase them excessively to do jobs that they were just too lazy to do themselves. This inspired more advanced robots to be created and now there was a oncoming conflict between some robots and people, as some were bitter about losing jobs to the them.

"Yami!"

Yami groaned as he sat up. His Grandpa had found him.

'Maybe if I'm real quiet, he won't notice I'm here,' Yami thought but the hatch was suddenly opened and his grandpa poked his head through it. 'Or not.'

"What are you doing here? We have another case!" his grandpa shouted excitedly and raised an eyebrow. "Up to the challenge?"

Yami's interest was aroused as he raised his eyebrows. Sadly, he didn't have much talent that would get him by in the world except tinkering with games. However, Yami found that a certain cases his grandfather received were like games; very challenging games.

"What's it about?"

"Have you ever heard of the name Kaiba?"

"The brilliant scientist who went insane and then disappeared? Yeah."

"Apparently he hasn't disappeared like people thought. There are rumors that Kaiba is hiding in one of the lower levels."

Yami frowned. The lower levels were another word for "slums". They were the places that the homeless or poor would be forced too go if they were ever caught wondering the streets of the city. It was still a mystery to the kids why this was so, but Yami had a sneaky suspicion it had to do with the rising multi-billionaire Pegasus.

"So…that's it?"

"It was also tipped that Kaiba is hoarding illegal materials within his lab."

"Are you saying…?"

"He is suspected of using human bodies in his robots."

"…."

"We need to find it and make sure that it's just down completely before he creates anything…disastrous. But we need to keep a low profile when snooping own at the lower levels," Sugoroku warned.

"Why? We never had to before," Yami said with a frown before a photo was handed to him. "Pegasus J. Crawford?"

"It is also suspected that this man has had dealings with Mr. Kaiba and may have a couple of projects that the man is working on. If he finds out what we're up too, we could find ourselves in serious financial trouble."

"Or filthy rich if he decides to bribe us."

"Yami, remember, money isn't a sure way to shut people up," Sugoroku said, wagging his finger. "You up to it?"

"…Hm."

"Backing out?" Sugoroku joked.

Yami shook his head and grinned, a determined light in his violet eyes.

"Hell no."

"Then stop lazing about and get some things packed, boy!" Sugoroku suddenly shouted. "Meet me down in two minutes."

"Two minutes? But Grand…arg," Yami growled as he followed his grandpa through the hatch. "What am I supposed to pack?"

:I:

The man, Seto Kaiba, looked upon the boy calculating eyes as he checked the clipboard. Status was good, machines were working perfectly, and the boy showed no sign of shutting down.

"You will be my best subject yet," he murmured and pressed a button located on the side of the machine.

The liquid drained and the glass case opened, enabling Seto to reach in and run a finger on the boys ivory cheek. With a nod, he approved of the material he had chosen for the skin as it was soft to the touch instead of rubbery like his other subjects. Pulling back, Seto closed the case and pressed the button again causing the green liquid to fill the case once again.

Suddenly, he heard a click and slowly turned around. A young man stood behind him and oddly dressed if he was an assassin. Instead of wearing black or gray to at least try to blend in with the background, the young man wore a bright red turtle neck and white pants. White hair was pulled back into a tail, while sunglasses hid the eyes. But Seto's attention was focused on the gun that was pointed at his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" Seto demanded, folding his arms.

This was nothing new. He'd dealt with assassins before or men who tried to do damage to his work. This one was either an idiot or new to the job as he had made far to many mistakes. For one thing, the clothes did nothing to hide the person and the click of the gun had given away the position. If the assassin was smarter, he would have shot Seto in the back and then made his presence known.

"Robots have had enough reproduction. It's time to stop it," the young man said in a deep, gruff voice.

"Get out!" Seto snapped, as he slowly slid his hand into his pocket to grasp the security trigger in his pocket. Once he clicked it, the hidden lasers would activate. "You are disturbing my work and I'm a busy man who does have a schedule!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to make a few changes," the young man said coldly and with surprising speed, pulled the trigger twice with accurate aim.

The first went through Seto's wrist, causing him to jerk his hand from his pocket to press tightly to his chest. Teeth clenched in pain as he pressed tightly against the wound to prevent the blood from flowing.

The second went through the class casing and the green liquid started gushing from the hole.

"Stop it! Do you know how long I've worked on him!" Seto shouted.

"Consider this an early retirement," the young man said and shot Seto.

Pain burst from his chest and the impact of the bullet knocked him to the floor. The pain paralyzed his limbs as he was only able to stare at the ceiling with wide eyes, gasping.

The young man stepped over Seto and he watched helplessly as the stranger started shooting more holes into the glass case. However, little damage was done as the bullets only succeeded in penetrating tiny holes within the case and would not shatter it. This caused a curse from the young man and turned to the machines that were connected to the sides of the tube. With a smirk the young man shot at them, causing an explosion.

Fire rose high from the machines and quickly spread to other machines that resided by them. The young man smiled in satisfaction before running out of the lab. Growling with frustration, Seto forced himself to struggle half way up and used his good arm to pull him out of the room.

He had to save his book. If everything burned but he had his book he could easily start over again. Pausing at the doorway, Seto looked back at the boy who still floated in the chamber in what was left of the green liquid and regret washed over him. The boy would be the only creation he would not be able to replace, ever.

An alarm went off and red lights flashed throughout the lab. The only problem was that Seto programmed both to warn him if anyone messed with his equipment when he was in another room. Now, both were useless to him as he could see the danger himself but was helpless from escaping quickly. With one last look at his most brilliant creation that he would never complete, Seto dragged himself further into the other room and grinded his teeth as he forced himself onto his knees. Reaching up, he pressed a button on the security box, and the metal doors shut.

He would be safe for only a precious few moments before the combustion would blow the door open and cause a chain reaction with his other machines. But hopefully the doors would give him enough to time to retrieve his book and escape.

:I:

Within the room, where fire burned brightly on the machinery, a spark flew from the boxes and pulsed through the wires that connected to the boy. Eyes slowly opened as a crown of hair materialized of golden locks falling into his angelic face and a main of black and red hair. His eyes were pink as his eyes still tried to fully open and once they succeeded they instantly turned to violet.

The glass shattered and the boy stared out dully into the room. Slowly, the boy stood and the wires fell from the boy's body as he stepped out from his encasement. There was a loud crunch and the boy looked down to see glass scattered everywhere on the floor.

Fascinated by the scattered pieces, the boy reached down to pick one piece up but stopped as he stared at his hands and held them up in front of him.

The boy was busy studying the linings of his fingers that he did not notice the fire rising around him nor the explosion that went off when the fire the machines close to the door. Once they combusted, the metal doors were forced open, giving the boy his opportunity to escape his death chamber. Unfortunately, the boy did not know it.

:I:

Yami tapped his foot on the ground. What was taking his grandfather so long? It was he who told Yami that it was crucial that a detective never be late for an appointment or a meeting yet Yami found that the old man was five minutes late.

Suddenly, Yami spotted him coming towards him and he waved ready to tease him for his tardiness but it died on his lips as he saw his grandpa had company. Two figures followed behind his grandpa closely and once they came into view Yami's eyes widened.

"Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, this is my grandson, Yami. He will be helping us in our investigation," Sugoroku introduced.

Yami was in disbelief that he was actually meeting the famous Dark Mage duo. They were famous for their tracking abilities and Yami would always scan for articles about them as he always admired their skills. Now he was meeting them in person. He was about to hold out a hand but both mages bowed and he quickly switched to a hasty bow himself.

"It is good to meet you, Yami," the Dark Magician said in a deep voice and his bright blue eyes were soft as they gazed upon him. "It will be a pleasure to work with you."

"Uh…thank you. Same here," Yami said with a grin and the Dark Magician Girl giggled as she winked at him.

She was cuter in person with her petite, full figure outlined by her tight clothing and her face round but matching her big blue eyes. Even her hair that looked to be hastily combed matched her figure. It was interesting to see her partnered up with a man opposite of her outlook and personality. While the Dark Magician girl always smiled and had a sunny look to her face, the Dark Magician seemed more serious and strict. He was taller then everyone, at least six foot-two, and wore a dark armor of purple. His face was lean and hard with purple hair neatly groomed away from his face.

The two looked completely opposite of each other but Yami had to admit they looked good together. With a nod from Sugoroku, the dark mages started forward and Yami and his grandpa fell in step behind them.

"Grandpa-."

"Aren't you excited that you finally met them?" Sugoroku asked with a grin.

"Of course, I am. But…couldn't we have tracked Kaiba ourselves?" Yami asked.

Although he was honored to be working with the dark mage duo, he felt a bit wounded in his pride that his grandpa decided to hire professional trackers instead of letting him do it. He didn't think himself half bad and he mostly always found what he was tracking.

"True," Surogoku said, "but we're going to down the five levels underground. Somewhere, we've never been before and would be dangerous if we found ourselves lost."

"Ah, I see," Yami said and felt a little better. "So which level is Kaiba supposed to be on?"

His grandpa's face darkened slightly as he pulled out a pack of papers from his pocket and handed them to Yam. Scanning the letters that held the information, Yami felt his heart thumping hard in his chest.

The underground level was dangerous as each level contained more and more insane and unstable people that had been banished there. The lower you went the more danger you were in; five being the safest.

Kaiba was on the third level.

:I:

Dark Magician led them to the large metal elevators and led them inside. Yami couldn't help but wonder if the rusty metal bars were stable enough to hold them as they went deeper and deeper underground, but the rest didn't seem to worry much. Dark Magician entered a quick code in the security box before pressing the number three. There was a loud buzz and the elevator suddenly jerked, causing Yami to grab the sides quickly. With out any warning, the elevator dropped. Yami never liked the sensation of falling and he liked it even less now.

Once the elevator came to a halt, the gate opened and he stumbled out gratefully while the rest followed more slowly. Looking back, Yami wondered how in the world they were able to stay so calm after a suddenly drop like that.

He followed the three to a door, where the Dark Magician was sliding in a card and once the door opened Yami gaped. It was a whole bustling city! The only difference between it and the above level was that it was much darker and the atmosphere was dirtier with more homeless and sick scattered around the "streets" of the third level. The three stepped in but Yami hesitated.

"Come on, boy," Sugoroku called and Yami sighed softly as he stepped into the third level.

Immediately he noticed how stuffy it was in the area, not to mention the stench. They passed many filthy looking people as they made their way into the crude built city and Yami did his best to ignore the stares. Some of the habitants pointed or jeered as they passed while others only glanced their way and sipped their beer. One had the nerve to grab him.

"Pretty one, ain't ya," the purred, as he ran a finger down Yami's jaw. "You smell like soup, haven't smelled that in a while."

Yami glared. Suddenly, a staff crashed into the man's head and he faltered before crumpling to the street. Dark Magician Girl sniffed with irritation and poked him with the end of her staff. There was a moan.

"Come on Yami. He'll wake up in a couple of hours," she said and took his hand in hers. "You have to be careful down here."

Yami nodded and threw one last cold look at the unconscious man before letting her lead him back towards the rest of the group.

"Thank you," he said and received a cute smile in return.

Once they caught up with Dark Magician and Sugoroku, his grandpa looked at him with concern.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. "We looked behind us and you were both gone."

Dark Magician Girl smiled.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," she said and winked.

Dark Magician turned and placed a hand on the Dark Magician Girl's head.

"Be careful, I don't want to lose you here," he said before turning around sharply. "This way, and we should take a left."

Dark Magician girl looked surprised before blushing slightly, her smile bright as she touched her head.

Yami had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as Dark Magician kept his face turned away from them but the boy knew the man was blushing. Several times the Dark Magician paused as he asked several citizens for directions and but his staff to good use when some tried to attack him. One highly insane man tried to bite the Dark Magician, claiming he was a huge rabbit sent from god for him to eat.

Several turns were made until Yami was really thankful that they had the Dark Mage duo with them. He never would have been able to make his way this far into the city, which was more like a maze then a city, nor would he be able to find his way back.

Suddenly Yami heard a faint siren going off and turned just as a robot whizzed by them, waving its mechanical hands everywhere.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" it shouted as a siren went off on top of his head and went further into the city. "Fire! Fire! Fire!"

Yami's interest was triggered and took off after the robot.

"Yami!" he heard Sugoroku shout behind him.

It didn't take long until the robot had taken Yami to where a crowd of onlookers stood as they gasped at the burning circular building. Fire licked the dome and there were loud explosions coming from the inside. Glancing around, Yami spotted the robot that went past them, running around in circles.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" it shouted, pointing to the building.

Flame Eating Turtles appeared and shot water at the flames form their mouth, while another group started actually _eating_ the flames. Yami had heard about these creatures from the above level but heard they were only used down below. Why, he did not really know.

"Yami!" Sugoroku shouted and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't ever run off like that!"

Yami was too busy staring at the building to listen to his grandpa, and noticed with a sinking heart the sign that was slowly being burned away.

"Oh no!" The Dark Magician girl suddenly shouted. "Kaiba's lab is burning!"

"What!" Sugoroku shouted and started through the crowd.

"Grandpa wait!" Yami shouted as he ran after him.

Dark Magician Girl started after too, but Dark Magician held his staff in front of her, shaking his head. She pouted at him, but he gave her a firm stare until she nodded. Once he was sure she wouldn't disobey him, he followed the two detectives through the crowd. All three found themselves in front of a burning door way with thick gales of black smoke oozing out.

"How are we going to get in?" asked Yami, as he protected his face form the heat.

"Stand back!" Dark Magician shouted and held out a hand.

To Yami's amazement, his hand glowed neon green and with a grunt the door shattered.

"Yami you go one way I'll go another!" Sugoroku shouted and rushed in. "Kaiba! Seto Kaiba!"

"Dark Magician," said Yami. "Go with grandpa. I'll be alright."

Dark Magician looked uncertain, but nodded and ran after Sugoroku. Yami went the opposite direction and disappeared in the smoke.

:I:

Seto struggled to his private room and reached for a red notebook, when he felt a hand grab his arm. He shouted in both pain and anger. Who was it now?

"Come on, Kaiba!" came a grunt and Seto glanced behind him to see an old man.

With irritation, Seto tried to struggle from the man's surprising strong pull as he reached for the item he knew was on his desk.

"No...notebook!"

"Leave it!" the old man shouted. "It's not worth your life!"

"No! My notebook!"

The old man growled in frustration when a dark shadow fell on both of them. Seto panicked as he saw a tall, younger man…no it wasn't human at all. It was a Duel Monster! People were dangerous but Duel Monsters were even more. With a strangled cry, Seto furiously tried to break the grip of the old man so he could grab his notebook and leave.

"Take Seto!" the old man shouted. "I can't hold him down any longer!"

"No! No!" Seto screamed, coughing violently as the pain in his chest started to sprout sharp pulses of pain.

The smoke wasn't helping much either.

The Duel Monster bent down and scooped Seto up as if he were a child and stared down at Seto with an unusual emotion. There was neither darkness nor satisfaction, just a quite reassurance. Slowly, Seto started to relax. This Duel Monster wasn't an assassin. With his consciousness, dwindling Seto let his head fall to one side and stared at the old man in the eyes.

"The notebook," he whispered, before the black spots took over his vision and passed out.

:I:

Sugoroku shook his head at the unconscious scientist in the Dark Magician's arms but obeyed the young man's last request. Searching the desk, he found a small red notebook and tucked it into his pocket.

"Let's go!" he shouted, "This place is going to become more dangerous."

"But the boy...!" Dark Magician protested.

Sugoroku smiled.

"Yami will meet us out!" he said with great confidence, "Let's go!"

Both quickly ran out of the room.

Once they had hurried out, something exploded inside causing the whole building to shake. Sugoroku watched, his confidence sadly starting to dwindle as his grandson failed to show.

"Hurry Yami," he pleaded.

To be Continued...


	2. Name?

Mijikai: Woah! I can not believe all the reviews!  
  
Yugi: Woah, thirteen?  
  
Mijikai: I think, but that's still a lot! Thanks!  
  
*************************************************************** Domino Chapter Two  
  
Yami staggard through the rubble and sheilded his face from the heat.  
  
"Anyone here!?" he shouted.  
  
He was answered with an explosion. He struggled throught the heat and coughed from the smoke.  
  
"Hello!?" he shouted. "Anybody!?"  
  
He searched through each room and was about to leave when a glow caught his eye. He forced himself into the heat and found himself at a room that was blocked. He peared through the hole and saw a boy.  
  
"Hang in there!" he shouted. "I'm coming to get you!"  
  
He pulled rocks and cement away till he could go through the opening.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" he shouted at the boy.  
  
He didn't move, but kept looking ag his hands. Yami swore and ran to him.  
  
"Come on!" he shouted again and grabbed the boys arm.  
  
He suddenly stared, as he got a good look at him. The boy slowly brought his eyes up to his. Yami stared as did the boy. Then realized he was unclothed. He took off his coat and put it around the boy. The boy slipped his hands in to the sleeves and seemed fascinated as it still covered his hands. Yami buttoned the coat up quickly and silently thanked god that the coat hung to his knees. He grabbed his small hand and started pulling him. Suddenly, a huge cement brick cracked from the ceiling and fell.  
  
"Watch out!" Yami shouted, and pushed the boy to safty, but was to late to save himself.  
  
He waited for the bone crushing weight, but felt nothing. He opened an eye and gasped. The boy had his hand out and the glow started to fade. The boy looked surprised at what he just did and collapsed. Yami caught him and carried him in his arms. He cursed as he saw flames had risen where the entrance was and took a deep breath. On the count of three he jumped through the flames and through the hole. After checking to see if the boy was okay, he rushed out. There were so many twists he thought he would never get out, when he finally burst out. HE gasped and coughed.  
  
"Yami!" came Sugoroku's voice. "Thank god!"  
  
Yami looked up and smiled. Sugoroku hurried to him and concern was all over his face.  
  
"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
  
"No grandfather. I'm not hurt," he reasured.  
  
The bundle in his arms stired and Sugoroku looked down. He gasped in surprise.  
  
"Yami, where did you get this little one?"  
  
Yami looked down at the boy.  
  
"Who are you?" Sugoroku asked.  
  
"Who?" he questioned.  
  
"I am Sugoroku. Who are you?" Sugoroku tried.  
  
"I am...who?"  
  
Sugoroku shook his head in exasperation.  
  
"I'm guessing he lost his memory or something. Poor child. What was he doing there in the first place?"  
  
Yami shook his head.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The boys eyes wandered around the buildings, and looked curiously at the people and the fire. Yami set him down on his feet, when he noticed they were all bloody.  
  
"You're hurt."  
  
"Hurt?" he repeated.  
  
Yami pointed to the bloody feet, and the boy just looked at it. There was a siren that sounded off as an ambulence came. Seto was but on a stretcher, and Yami had the boy lie in another. They slid into an ambulence and the doors shut before he could say anything to reasure the boy, and drove off. ***************************************************************  
  
Dark Magician led them out of the Zones and Sugoroku and Yami caught a taxi to the hospital, after thanking the Magicians for their service.  
  
"Yami," said Sugoroku as they were led to the rooms. "I'm going to see Seto and you can see the boy we found. Alright?"  
  
Yami nodded and they split. Yami followed the doctor down the hall way and stopped in front of a room and went right in. The boy was on his knees with his hands pressed on the window. He looked upward towards the sun and he seemed to glow faintly. Yami cleared his thoat and the boy looked up.  
  
"Hi, I'm Yami Motoh."  
  
"Yami Motoh," he repeated.  
  
"Yeah. Yami is my name."  
  
"Name. Yami my name?"  
  
"No, no. My name is Yami."  
  
The boy sat on the edge of the bed, bandaged feet dangling off of the bed.  
  
"Who me?" he asked.  
  
Yami shook his head as he sat down.  
  
"I don't know," he said sadly.  
  
He studied the boy curiously and was amazed by the similarities (Big hint). The boy seemed to have fun swinging his legs and giggling as he did.  
  
"You don't know how to speak much, do you? Here let me teach you, okay?"  
  
"Okay," he said with a grin. ***************************************************************  
  
"Mr. Pegasus, phone call."  
  
Pegasus snatched up the phone.  
  
"Hello? What!" he shouted as he stood up. "What do you mean the labratory blew up!? Where's Seto!?.....Gone?......Thank you," and hung up.  
  
He growled and puched the table.  
  
"Miss Valentine, please bring me Panic, Para, and Dox," he said through his call box.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Once they arrived, Pegasus looked each of them over.  
  
"Panic, Para, and Dox. I have a job for you and the reward will be satisfisying."  
  
They listened.  
  
"I want you to find me this boy," and put a photo of Seto Kaiba down. "And if you see him, this boy," and put down a picture of the boy. "If you find this boy, you can forget about Kaiba-boy and the reward will double, no triple. Understand?"  
  
They nodded and tucked the photos into there pockets.  
  
"Study the picture, he looks exactly like that. Nothing more. Now go and HURRY!!!" he shouted.  
  
They jumped and stumbled out of the room. Pegasus gazed out the window.  
  
"Forgive me Cecilia. I lost you, but I can still bring you back. The experiment was successful and soon you will be in my arms again." ***************************************************************  
  
"Now, what do you say to me?"  
  
"You are happy?"  
  
"Well, I mean, when I say hello you say..."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes. And I say who are you? You say..."  
  
"I am...Yugi."  
  
"Great! And.....what did you say?"  
  
"I am Yugi."  
  
"Is that your name?" Yami asked, excitment fluttering in his stomach.  
  
"My name Yugi," he said pointing to himself.  
  
"Yugi. At least you remember your name."  
  
Yugi smiled. A fly buzzed around the room and Yugi stared at it. When it landed, Yugi caught it with his hands. He opened it and peaked inside his cupped hands and the fly flew out and through a window.  
  
"What that?"  
  
"A fly. Nasty bug."  
  
The door opened and Sugoroku collapsed beside Yami.  
  
"He's still in surgery so it will take a while," he said, then turned to Yugi.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
"My name Yugi," he said proudly.  
  
Sugoroku stared.  
  
"Is that your name?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What else do you know?"  
  
Yugi's smile dropped and shook his head, as he turned up his hands. Some kind of light flew from them and hit the ceiling. Sugoroku studied the hole, after getting over his shock.  
  
"Pretty powerful," he muttered. "What do you think Yami? Yami?"  
  
When he didn't get a response, he turned to Yami and saw a frightened Yugi clinging to him. Yami patted his back, a bit unsure, since he never had much inexperience with children.  
  
"What that?" he asked.  
  
Yami shook his head.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Yugi looked at his hands, then clenched them.  
  
"Am I not human?" he whispered.  
  
Sugoroku and Yami were in stunned silence.  
  
"It...it's normal," Sugoroku protested.  
  
Yami looked at him with shock, as Yugi looked at him with hope.  
  
"Your just young, so you can't control it that well. See, watch," and held his palm out.  
  
It lit up. Yugi watched, amazed, but Yami saw the tiny beacen.  
  
"It's called magic or energy," he explained as he put it out.  
  
"Magic. Energy," he reapeated.  
  
Sugoroku nodded.  
  
Suddenly, a women came in and smiled.  
  
"Greetings. My name is Anzu Mazaka."  
  
"Anzu," Yugi repeated.  
  
"Yes, who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Detective Sugoroku Motoh. This is my grandson."  
  
"Oh, and you are?"  
  
Yami was busy tickling Yugi, and he was squirming in laughter. Sugoroku cleared his throat, and Yami looked up.  
  
"Sorry. Yeah?"  
  
"Your name," Anzu repeated.  
  
"Oh! My name is Yami Motoh. Sorry about that," and held out his hand.  
  
Anzu blushed as she shook it.  
  
"And who might you be?" she asked Yugi.  
  
"My name Yugi."  
  
"I see. Is he your brother?"  
  
Yugi giggled as Yami snuggled him.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Yes!" answered Sugoroku. "He's my other grandson."  
  
"Oh. Yugi, the dotors need ex-rays on any broken bones, and need a blood test."  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami.  
  
"You come?" he asked.  
  
"You want me to?"  
  
Yugi nodded and hopped off his lap and pulled him off the chair.  
  
"Come with me," said Anzu, and Yugi followed while pulling Yami with him.  
  
They followed her into a white room and two doctors turned to them. They looked creepy. Yugi hid behind Yami and intened to stay there.  
  
"Got ya!" said a doctor as he grabbed Yugi.  
  
Yugi cried out and his body started glowing and some kind of force blew everyone back.  
  
"C..calm down. W..we won't hurt you!" the doctor tried, but Yugi kept squirming and the light increased.  
  
"Let go!" he shouted and the light filled the whole room.  
  
Once it faded, Yugi hung there. His eyes were half way open and seemed knocked out or something. Everyone was stunned. Once the doctor recovered he set him on the table. They took several pictures and pricked his finger. He didn't even wince. Yami got worried and shook him. No response. Yami patted his cheek, but got nothing.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi!?"  
  
He turned on the doctors but they seemed not to have noticed. Anzu put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He should be fine. He's probably stunned."  
  
Yami nodded, but still tried to revive him. One of the doctors turned to Yami.  
  
"Odd. Have you seen his ex-ray?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And his blood type seems to be....different. Type OA. Never heard anything like it."  
  
Yami looked over the doctor's shoulder and couldn't believe the complications of bones. It still looked human, but seemed a bit advanced. He couldn't believe it. He turned suddenly, as he heard a moan and saw Yugi slowly blinking.  
  
"Yugi?" asked Anzu.  
  
Yugi slowly sat up and put a hand to his chest. It seemed to pulse painfully.  
  
"Yugi. Are you alright?" asked Anzu.  
  
"You....who?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"My name's Anzu."  
  
"An...zu?"  
  
"Yes," she said with a smile.  
  
"Ya...mi?" he asked as he looked around.  
  
Anzu felt annoyance build up. She felt jeolousy fill up as Yami came to his side with his cute smile that just made her knees weak.  
  
"Yugi. You alright?" he asked in concern.  
  
"I alright."  
  
Yami ruffled his hair, as Yugi giggled and pushed his hand away.  
  
"Yugi seems fine, but should stay here for a few days. We want to make sure he's alright," annonced one of the doctors and patted Yugi's head.  
  
Yami noticed Yugi's discomfort.  
  
"I'll take him back," he said quickly, and took Yugi's hand, as he jumped down.  
  
Yugi clung to his hand as he saw other doctors.  
  
"You alright?" he asked.  
  
"Doctor scary," he muttered. ***************************************************************  
  
Bakura went through the doors and burst into Pegasus office.  
  
"Father...."  
  
Pegasus stood up.  
  
"I told you not to call me that!" he snapped. "I mearly adopted you!"  
  
Bakura hung his head, but his fists clenched.  
  
"Forgive me," he muttered.  
  
"Fine, fine. What is it you want?"  
  
"Fa...Mr. Pegasus. Robots are getting out of hand. They're taking over this city. Soon the human population...."  
  
Pegasus slammed his hands on his desk.  
  
"I've had enough of that!" he roared. "I refuse to shut down the robots and that's final!"  
  
Bakura bit his lip from shouting back. Pegasus sat back down and straightened his suit.  
  
"Dissmissed. And no more nonesense from you," he said coldly.  
  
Bakura nodded and left. Once the doors closed, his fists clenched again and a sneer crossed his face.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to my father. Nothing." ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Okay, so Bakura isn't going to be highly evil, and this parts probably strange since Pegasus was so mean and Bakura still protects him. If you see Metropolis you will see, I think his name is, Rock doing the same.  
  
Yugi: What happens to me? And if I'm a robot how come I have blood and I can laugh when tickled? Or feel emotions?  
  
Mijikai: You'll find out soon enough.  
  
Yugi: Okay. Bye! Please Review!  
  
Note:  
  
1. I hope you all understand that this isn't exactly like Metropolis, but will probably have some sceens that are related.  
  
2.Reviews will be answered next chapter.  
  
3. Don't get any ideas about the smile. I only did that to describe how Anzu feels.  
  
Yami: My smiles cute.  
  
Yugi: Mines cuter.  
  
Yami: Right.  
  
Yugi: No really.  
  
Yami: I don't think so.  
  
Yugi: then how about a smiling contest. First one to make fifty girls swoon wins!  
  
Mijikai: If your a Yugi or Yami fan you are free to participate in being one of the swooners, if you wish. Or chose for the heck of it! 


	3. Followers

Mijikai: Hey everybody! Remember me?  
  
Yami: I think they do.  
  
Mijikai: I learned some new things about Yugioh over break.  
  
Yami: (sacastically) Really.  
  
Mijikai: yeah, you look insane in the first book.  
  
Yami: What!  
  
Mijikai: And Yugi's mom needs to change her hair style and Yugi has this really cute digital pet named U2. He was so cute!  
  
Yami: Let's just get on with the story!  
  
Mijikai: Fine, bully.  
  
Yugi: Hi everybody, what's going on?  
  
Mijikai: You're late.  
  
Yugi: Sorry, but had some stuff at the game shop.  
  
Mijikai: then you can do disclaimers.  
  
Yugi: Mijikai does not own Yugioh because it was done by a man and not a girl.  
  
Mijikai: that was random and unnesessary.  
  
Yugi: thought I'd add some intreast. ****************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Okay I know I said I'd answer reviews, but it just piled up! So I would like to make a warm thanks to everybody who reviewd! I know you all are wondering if this will be yaoi or not, right? Well, I hate to disappoint fans, so I decided on how yaoi and non-yaoi can enjoy it. Yoai, can look at it in their own way and non-yoai can look at it their non-yoai way. And I apologize if this is confusing so here's a better answer. It can be either way you look at it. I hope that's okay with everybody.  
  
Yami: Kill her while she's still in view!  
  
Mijikai: Says the dork. Further more, I would like to give alot of gratitude to Jinhito who drew some very realistic pics of Yugi. Thanks! There so realistic! I'm jeolous. My drawing's will never come even close to your perfection! How do you do it!  
  
Yami: (snicker)  
  
Mijikai: It's not funny!  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrops) Yami, your such a pain some times.  
  
Mijikai: Thank you so much for your reviews and I apologize that I couldn't write back individually! I'll start doing that starting next chapter! ****************************************************************  
  
  
  
Domino Chapter Four  
  
Once Yugi was free to go, Sugoroku insisted on taking him home with them. Yami had begged Sugoroku to adopt Yugi, but Sugoroku only shook his head.  
  
"The boys parents will be searching for him, and one child is enough for me, for know."  
  
Yami pouted.  
  
"Yugi isn't any trouble. He's well behaved, though needs alot of help in things," he protested.  
  
"No. Now Yami....tell you what. Since I hate to see you sulking, I'll make a deal with you. We'll take Yugi home with us, and if his parents don't show up in three months I'll adopt him. Deal?"  
  
Yami nodded excitedly.  
  
"Deal!"  
  
Yugi poked his head into the room, and looked at them curiously.  
  
"Something happen?" he asked.  
  
Yami shook his head.  
  
"No, little one. We're only talking, that's all."  
  
Yugi nodded and disappeared back into his room.  
  
"So, what are you planning to do with Yugi?" Sugoroku questioned.  
  
"Clothes shopping for one thing."  
  
"Yami! I thought you hated that stuff!"  
  
"I do! Oh! Sorry, let me refraze that, Anzu is taking him clothes shopping, I'm tagging along."  
  
"That sounds more like you, now," he said with a smile.  
  
Yami only rolled his eyes and went back inside Yugi's room. Sugoroku went to the doctor, who gave him amounts of paper work to fill out, and it took a bit longer then he expected since they had no idea who Yugi exactly was and where he came from. Once Sugoroku finished filling out for Yugi's release, Anzu led Yugi out, and Yami, who had been sent out while Yugi was changing, smiled at how Yugi looked. A stripped color shirt and big geans. Anzu had retrieved some donated clothes and gave them to Yugi to wear. Yugi smiled at Yami and ran into his arms. Anzu tried to control her jeolousy, as she watched Yami laugh and twirled him around before setting him down again.  
  
"We'll meet you back somewhere at four, grandpa!" he called back as they left.  
  
"Alright! Take care of yourselves!" he shouted back.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"How about this one?" Anzu suggested, to Yami as she held up a purple shirt with the Dark Magician printed on it.  
  
"Uhhhh...What do you think Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi studied the shirt and nodded.  
  
"This one?" he asked, as he held up a black shirt with the Blue Eyes printed on it.  
  
Yugi smiled and was about to happily nod, when he felt a jolt in his chest. His eyes darkened as they stared at the shirt, and a shadow fell over his face.  
  
"No," he said in a deadly whisper, that surprised, more like shocked, Yami and Anzu.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked as he put a hand on his small shoulder.  
  
Yugi felt another jerk tug inside his chest and his eyes became light and innocent again.  
  
"No thank you, Yami," he said politely.  
  
Yami picked up another shirt out, when his stomach growled. He flushed as he laughed nervously. Anzu giggled and Yugi only had a cryptic look on his face.  
  
"I guess I'm hungry. Huh?" he said.  
  
He actually directed this to Yugi, but Anzu was the one who giggled her head off.  
  
"Hun...gry?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah, I hadn't eaten to eat and I'm mighty hungry. What about you?"  
  
Yugi blinked, while Anzu nodded.  
  
"Let's take a break. I'm hungry to."  
  
Yami led Yugi to the cash register and purchased the jackets, shirts, pants, and boxers, then led them to the food court. While they were waiting in line at Burger World, a big burly, man watched Yugi as he pretended to read his paper.  
  
"Let's see, I'll have a hamburger, Yugi you want something?"  
  
"Uhhhhh....."  
  
Panic folded his paper and looked at the photo.  
  
"So, your the little one Pegusas wants," he murmured, as he watched Yugi take his tray with a hamburger on it and following a boy who looked almost like him, to a table.  
  
The girl seemed to try to flirt with him, as she strode next to him.  
  
He continued to spy as the young man and young woman chatted a bit, and the boy only watching them silently.  
  
"I'll follow him home," he decided. "so I can attack anytime." ***************************************************************  
  
"So how about it Yami?" asked Anzu, after she asked Yami to go out.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've never been out before. And what about Yugi?"  
  
Anger rose in Anzu.  
  
"Is it always Yugi?" she muttered.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something Anzu?" he asked.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"No."  
  
When Yami turned his eyes away, Anzu shot a glare at Yugi. Yugi shifted uncomfortably, and felt uncomfortable with Anzu. He felt enmity ratiating from her.  
  
"So, what should we do next?" Yami suddenly asked.  
  
"I was thinking we could just mozy around," suggested Anzu.  
  
"That sounds good, or maybe we can make a stop at the card shop."  
  
"Or the clothing."  
  
"Er...right...."  
  
As Yami and Anzu started an argument on where they should go, Yugi saw a man eatting his food with somekind of...thing. He focused on the book, and scanners of imformation. (You know where robots look at something and a picture comes into their vison with information appearing)  
  
"Yami," he said quietly.  
  
Yami looked down at him with a smile.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where find that?" he asked as he pointed to a book.  
  
"In the book shop right over there. Why?"  
  
Yugi only shurgged. Anzu tapped his shoulder and started chattering away on what she loved to shop for, and Yami had a smile plastered on his face, trying not to doze off, while Yugi hopped off the stool he sat on, and headed in the direction of the book shop. ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi stared in wonder at all the books that were neatly placed on the levels of shelves, and plucked one off the shelf. 'How to Cook a Turkey'. Yugi puzzled over the writing and weird numbers like 1/2 and 3/4. As his mind was plagued with confusion, two men approached him silently, like shadows. Yugi didn't even notice them till one grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Hello there," came a high voice.  
  
Yugi gasped and looked up. Once his nerves calmed, he smiled.  
  
"Hello. Who you?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"I'm Para," answered a tall bald man.  
  
He had no hair and had a mysterious print of his forehead while he had a sharp nose with a mocking smile on his face. He wore some kind of Chinese attire, with black pants and an orange robe. (If anyone knows what there called, I'd appreciate it if I was notified. Thank you)  
  
"And I'm Dox," said the other who looked almost identicule to Para, only his symbol was different and he wore green instead of orange.  
  
"I am Yugi," he said, like how Yami told him to introduce yourself.  
  
"You will come with us," said Para, as he held out a hand.  
  
"It okay," Yugi protested politely, starting to get nervous.  
  
"Oh, but you surely must," said Dox, as the twins advanced closer on Yugi.  
  
Yugi took a step back.  
  
"What want?" he asked as he continued backing away, till his back hit the shelf.  
  
"Don't be afraid," Para said, but had an evil smile upon his lips.  
  
Yugi felt his back hit against the shelf and Dox made a grab for him. Yugi ducked and slipped into another aile, as Dox crashed into the shelf, knocking over a couple of books.  
  
"I'll go that way," came Para's high voice.  
  
"And I that way!" shouted Dox as he started running in Yugi's direction.  
  
Yugi ran down the aile, bumping into people on the way, and getting curses.  
  
"Yami! Yami!" he shouted, feeling scared and confused.  
  
He ran blindly as he tried searching for Yami.  
  
"Yam...!" he chocked on the last syloble as he was grabbed.  
  
"Got ya!" came Doxes voice.  
  
Yugi squirmed in his hand and tried hitting his hand.  
  
"Come Para. Let us go," said Dox, as he held up the prize.  
  
"Yes, let's not be slow!" agreed Para.  
  
They laughed evilly as they headed towards the door, when it burst open.  
  
"Hold it right there!" came a shout and two loud bangs were created.  
  
People screamed and rushed out of the store, but the lone man ignored them all, and fired again. They stood there, stunned, then slowly crumpled to the ground.Yugi felt felt the weight as Dox fell on him. He heard footsteps approaching them, and the body was kicked over. Yugi stared in stunned shock as he saw red liquid spread across the floor, and saw his eyes were glazed and blank. Para was twitching, but the man shot his body again. Instead of blood, Yugi jumped as sparks suddenly flew from the wound and it twitched even more, till the sparks drowned in the red liquid, and he lay still. Yugi's breaths came quick as he scooted away frantically.  
  
"Robots. Such a menece," came a growl.  
  
Yugi peered up and saw a young man with white hair that fell to his shoulder blades. Brown eyes glared at the dead robots and turned sharply to Yugi. He studied the boy, then his eyes turned murderous in reconization, and aimed his gun to Yugi's forehead.  
  
"Damn robot. Always a nuscinse," he growled.  
  
Yugi looked up at him.  
  
"Why kill me?" he asked quietly.  
  
"One will not make a difference in the robot population."  
  
Robot. At that name, Yugi felt a jolt, and jerking in his chest, and soon became painful. He winced and clutched his chest as he stooped over. As Yugi trembled with pain, his wide innocent eyes started becoming angry and fierce as he straightened, fists clenching.  
  
"I am human!" he shouted, with such force it stunned Bakura, and the gun faltered.  
  
Yugi gasped as he became back to his innocent self, and his hardened features softened to a child like face.  
  
"Please no hurt," he whispered as he hung his head.  
  
Bakura regained his composer and his hand steadied to his chest.  
  
"Go to hell," he said and fired.  
  
"Yugi!" came a shout, as a fist collided with Bakura's skull.  
  
Bakura crumpled to the floor, as he fell unconsious.  
  
"Oh my god! Yugi!" came Yami's voice.  
  
Yami watched in horror as blood spread over his small chest.  
  
"Oh god! Someone get help!" he shouted, but everyone was gone.  
  
"Curses!" he growled in fustration.  
  
He didn't want to leave Yugi all alone, but he also didn't want to move him either in fear he might make the wound worse. All the people had fled in fright, and Anzu was in the powder room, and he dared not go into the forbidden. Through his fustration, he felt a light touch brush his arm and he looked down. Yugi was looking up at him with those purple eyes, and was clutching his arm.  
  
"Yugi," he whispered as tears started forming. "I'm so sorry," and embraced him gently.  
  
"I alright," he heard faintly.  
  
He looked down at the little angel and winced at how much blood had spread.  
  
"I fine. No hurt," he said.  
  
"What?" Yami asked, confusion clearly in his eyes.  
  
Yugi lifted his shirt up and Yami was shoked to see the skin unpierced. He touched it and flinched when he suddenly felt warmth. Then touched it again and felt a warm sensation as he felt the rythimic heart beat. He dropped his hand as Yugi pulled his shirt back down.  
  
"But...but I saw...."  
  
"I fine," he repeated and took Yami's hand as he arose. "Can we leave?"  
  
Yami nodded as his eyes fell on the two bodies and then at the limp Bakura. Bakura groaned and staggered back up, as he pointed his gun back at Yugi.  
  
"I will not let you escape," he growled.  
  
Yami felt anger build up. How dare this bastard threaten this angel! Yami growled as he grabbed his arm and jammbed his knee into his gut. As Bakura choked, Yami threw him and he collided with the door. As he tried regaining balance, Yami grabbed his shirt, while wrenching his hand till he dropped the gun.  
  
"You theaten Yugi ever again," he hissed with murder. "I will kill you," and shoved him to the ground, as he grabbed the gun and threw it.  
  
Bakura growled and cursed himself for showing such weakness. Yami took Yugi's small hand in his and led him away, but not before kicking Bakura in the ribs. ******************************************************************  
  
Once Anzu returned she was shocked when Yami told her of the incident at the book store. Yami noticed Yugi being uncomfortable with the stares he got from passing people so he guided him to the bathroom to put on his new shirt. After, Yami was concerned for Yugi, so he insisted that he should take Yugi home. Anzu felt disapointed, but blushed as Yami shook her hand in thanks. She patted Yugi's head, and he winced as she tugged his hair when she "accidently" got hair caught in her fingers. As they left the mall, a light snow was beginning to fall, and Yami was concerned for Yugi's health, so he drapped his jacket over Yugi's shoulders, before guiding him.  
  
"Where go?" Yugi asked, as he followed Yami down an icy street, with patches of slushy melted snow.  
  
"Home," Yami anwered simply, as he caught a snowflake on his tounge.  
  
Yugi looked curiously at this, and did the same. It felt nice and refreshing as it hit his tongue.  
  
"Home?" he asked as he relized he didn't know what that was.  
  
"Yes, home is where people live."  
  
"Live," he mussed to himself.  
  
As they continued on their way, a shadow lurked near. He followed them closely, and smiled as he saw them enter a building titaled 'Detective Sugoroku's Office.' Panic wrote the address down and hurried back to Pegusas. ****************************************************************  
  
Yugi wandered around the romms and touched almost everything in sight. Soon he made his way to Yami's room. He traced his finger over Yami's bed cover, and then flung himself on it. It was soft and had a slight bounce to it. He decided to experiment with it and started bouncing, then got to his feet and jumped. Soon, Yugi was trying to see on how hight he could jump.  
  
"Yu...Yugi! What are you doing!"  
  
Startled, Yugi lost control and ended up landing on the floor.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Lord Yugi! Jumping on the bed is bad! You could hurt yourself, like you just did!" Yami scolded.  
  
Yugi had hurt in his big eyes, and Yami felt his anger melt.  
  
"I sorry," he said. "I no do again."  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
"Well, since your really sorry, I let you off easy, but your punishment is to help me cook dinner."  
  
"Din...ner?" Yugi asked as he cocked his head to one side.  
  
"It's what people eat when night comes. Man, you must have hit your head pretty hard to forget about that."  
  
Yugi hopped off the bed and took Yami's hand as Yami led him down to the kitchen. Yugi watched as Yami set up bowls and materials out on the counter, and was curious as Yami started measuring flour and oil.  
  
"Here," he said, as he handed Yugi yeast. "Pour one third of a cup," and went to finding a stirring spoon.  
  
Yugi blinked as he looked from 1/2 cup to 3/4 cup. He took the 1/2 cup and poured the whole thing. Yami came back and dumped milk in it and some more ingrediants, not really paying attention to the amount of yeast. After a whole mass of stuff was added, he handed Yugi a spoon. Yugi blinked at it.  
  
"You stir it, like this," and put a hand over Yugi's and guided it. Yugi smiled as the spoon went in circules.  
  
"Around, and around," he said as Yugi watched the spoon get the edges and mixing the dry stuff with the gooey paste.  
  
"Just stir around and around," Yami continued to whisper in his ear as he guided his hand.  
  
"Around...around," Yugi repeated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I do now."  
  
Yami nodded and let Yugi stir, as he got the oven started.  
  
"Yami. Done."  
  
Yami checked the dough and nodded. He kneeded it and set it in a pan, before sliding it into the oven.  
  
"We'll bake that and you can make the salad and I'll get the soup heated."  
  
Yugi stared blankly at the lettece and tomatoes. Yami looked up after finally getting the soup at a perfect temperature, and saw that Yugi still stared at the lettace and tomatoes.  
  
"Yugi?" he asked.  
  
Yugi looked up at him and felt fustrated. His sensors told him what lettece and tomatoes was, but not about salad.  
  
"No tell," he said.  
  
"Oh," he said, misunderstading Yugi's meaning. "I thought you knew how to make one."  
  
He once again, guided his hand in cutting up the tomatoes and lettece, then tossing it up.  
  
"See? Here, you can pour the dressing on."  
  
Yugi, pretty much, drenched the salad.  
  
"That enough?" he asked.  
  
Yami sweatdropped.  
  
"Um...yeah, that's good."  
  
Suddenly, the oven popped open and the bread exploded. Yami's sweatdrop got bigger.  
  
"How much yeast did you put in it?" he asked.  
  
Yugi pointed to the 1/2 cup. Yami groaned and looked at the gooey mess. Yugi realized he made Yami mad or something, and ran out of the kitchen. Yami saw Yugi's sadness as he rushed out.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
Yami!? What have you been doing!"  
  
Yami laughed nervously as Sugoroku stared at the kitchen, flabbergastered.  
  
"Uh...Yugi kind of put to much yeast in the bread."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'm sorry, grandpa, I'll clean it up. Can you bring Yugi back, thought? I think he thought I was upset with him."  
  
Sugoroku nodded then shook his head.  
  
"I'll clean it up, you go and find Yugi."  
  
"Okay, thanks," and rushed out of the kitchen.  
  
Sugoroku sighed as he stared at the mess, then sweatdropped at the drenched salad. ****************************************************************  
  
Yami found Yugi on the roof. He was looking up at the sun and a faint glow shimmered around his body. He almost looked like an angel, though he already did look like one.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami said gently.  
  
Yugi pulled his eyes away and glanced at Yami.  
  
"I sorry," he said, as his eyes misted over.  
  
Yami smiled gently.  
  
"I'm not mad."  
  
Yugi didn't budge, but looked back up at the sun. Yami crept over and sat beside him. He touched his hand. Yugi looked down at him.  
  
"Hey," he said as he pulled Yugi down beside him. "It was an accident. And it was your first time."  
  
Yugi's face didn't change.  
  
"At least you can tell your parents that you made bread explode and got it all over the kitchen. At your fist try too."  
  
Yugi didn't even giggle as Yami had hoped.  
  
"Yugi, it's alright if you make a mess, we can always clean it up."  
  
"You...upset."  
  
"No...okay maybe a little, but I can never be upse with you for long."  
  
Yugi looked up at him.  
  
"You no upset?"  
  
"No."  
  
Yugi smiled, then it dropped.  
  
"What parents?"  
  
Yami's smile also dropped. He felt the aching pain in his heart when his parents died, and remembered that Yugi woud have to leave if his parent's came. "Parent's are people who created you. Love you..."  
  
A tear fell. Yugi looked up at Yami as he looked away.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Fine, just remembering."  
  
Yugi put a hand on his shoulder, when Yami pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Ya..."  
  
"Shhhh," he whispered.  
  
Yugi fell silent. Moments later, Yami released Yugi and stood up.  
  
"We better go back inside."  
  
Yugi loked unsure.  
  
"Don't worry about the bread incident."  
  
Yugi smiled and said, "Funny, when I tell parents."  
  
Yami grinned.  
  
"Yeah." ****************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Corny, but I needed something that shows Yugi and Yami's bound. Then we get into the action!  
  
Yami: I'm not thrilled.  
  
Yugi: Your never thrilled.  
  
Yami: My only thrill is Duel monsters, power, and puzzle.  
  
Yugi: (Looks teary eyed)  
  
Yami: (addes quickly) And my aibou!  
  
Yugi: (sniff) Yami doesn't like me! Oh yeah! I almost forgot! The results!  
  
Mijikai: In final conclusion it turns out that Yugi has the cutest smile and Yami has the sexiest.  
  
Yami: Go me!  
  
Yugi: I still made more girls then you swoon.  
  
Yami: In your little fantasy world.  
  
Yugi: Hey!  
  
Mijikai: Hopefully I'll beable to update this holiday, but don't get your hopes up. See ya next chapter! Bye! 


	4. Hiroto and Jono

Mijikai: heh...heh...are you guys mad at me?  
  
Yami: Yes!!!  
  
Mijikai: (nervous smile) Well you probably don't want my excuses so I will just shut up and let you go on. ***************************************************************  
  
Domino  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Yami was sleeping comfortablely in bed, when he heard the clinking of metal. He ignored it at first, but then heard it again, and snapped his eyes open with a groan. There on his bedroom floor was Yugi, playing with a metal made puzzle. He was laying on his stomach and humming something he didn't reconize as he placed the last piece. From the looks of it, he had ten completed puzzled on the floor, with the game pop up the pirate, and a pack of cards.  
  
"Yugi?" he asked with a yawn.  
  
He looked up and smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping in the next room."  
  
"I can't sleep. I stay here, but you sleep."  
  
He yawned again, as he forced himself out of his comfortable sheets and into the chilling air, and studied the puzzles and games that littered his floor.  
  
"You've been busy."  
  
Yugi beamed up at him and nodded.  
  
"Play too?"  
  
"Uhhh, maybe later. We should go down and have breakfast."  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
"Hai, another meal we eat in the morning. Then we can explore the town."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yami winced as his feet touched the freezing wood and took Yugi's hand as he pulled him down stairs to eat. Grandpa was still sleeping so he had to be extra quiet as not to awake him. They ate quickly, changed and left with a note saying where they've gone. ***************************************************************  
  
The snow had littered the sidewalk and the fire monsters had been ordered to melt the snow so they could sweep it down the drain. Yugi skipped happily beside Yami as he inspected the items in the windows. In truth, he was looking for a gift for Yugi, but didn't know what this little boy would want. He didnt' want to ask, because if you got the request, they would know what you bought. And what was the fun in that?  
  
"Yami," Yugi asked as he tugged on his sleeve.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What want for Christmas?" Yugi asked.  
  
"How did you learn of Christmas."  
  
"Grandpa told me."  
  
"Ah I see. Well, I don't have much in mind. Heck, I don't even know what I want."  
  
"Then I find something special," he said with his cute smile.  
  
Yami couldn't help smiling himself, and felt something cool land on his cheek. He looked up and saw small flakes were falling down. Yugi looked up curiously, and giggled as Yami caught one on his tongue.  
  
"Yum tasty," he said to Yugi.  
  
Yugi stuck out his tongue and once one landed on his tongue, he looked blank.  
  
"It don't taste like anything."  
  
"I was just being funny."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They continued walking through the crowd, not suspecting that they passed a certain someone that they hoped they would never see again. Bakura stood up and fired. Yami jumped as it landed by his foot and looked up dangerously to see Bakura running towards them with the gun in his hand.  
  
"Will he never learn!" Yami growled as he scooped up Yugi and ran for it.  
  
Bullets were fired, but barely missed as Yami zig zaged around people and hoped the crowed would slow Bakura enough to escape. There was another fire, and Yami's eyes went wide as he fell forward, and crashed to the cement covered in snow. Yugi toppled out of his grip and rolled till he hit a small tree that was bare and just barely covered in snow. Yami gasped as pain shot through his shoulder, and tried getting up, but the cold made his wound ache and he started feeling dizzy.  
  
"Yugi," he whispered, as his head dropped to the cement and eyes rolled in the back of his head. **************************************************************  
  
Yugi shook his head and looked up. He saw Yami laying in the snow, a patch of red blood spreading across his shoulder. In fear, he scrambled towards him and shook him gently.  
  
"Yami? Yami?" he whispered fearfully. "Wake up. Wake up."  
  
Yami didn't budge, and this worried Yugi greatly. He gasped as a shadow fell over him, and jerked his head up as he heard a click.  
  
"So, we meet again, little droid."  
  
Yugi only shivered.  
  
"Don hurt Yami, no more," he whispered, as snow flakes fell onto his face and decorated his hair.  
  
"I assure you, once you're dead, I won't even bother with him," and fired.  
  
Yugi shut his eyes tight and waited for the bullet to hit, but it didn't. He opened one amythest eye, and was surprised to find himself in someones arms. He opened both and peered up, and was surprised to see a man with golden hair, and murky brown eyes. In front of Bakura was another with brown hair, that was shaped into a point in the front of his head. It didn't seem the brunette gave Bakura a chance, as he flung his rifle at his head, knocking him out. The blonde haired man, hauled Yami over his shoulder, as he had Yugi tucked under his other arm, and scurried away. Yugi could only be dumbfounded, wondering where he was going. He looked up at the blonde with fear and curiousity, and reaceived a reasuring smile back. Yugi shyly smiled back and hoped Yami would wake up soon.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yami goaned as he opened his eyes and blinked as he saw a pair of murky brown eyes peering down at him. He started, but winced as a spasm of pain shot up his shoulder.  
  
"Easy there. You were hit by that bastards bullet and don' want ya makin it worse."  
  
"Where am I?" Yami demanded.  
  
"Yami!" came a happy reply, and Yami blinked to see Yugi sitting on the man's lap.  
  
"Ya underground," he answered simply.  
  
"Where's that bastard?" Yami growled.  
  
"You mean that albino?" came a voice of another man as he sat down in a chair. "Took care of him."  
  
"Saved the little one in time too," The blonde said with a smile, and Yugi smiled back.  
  
Yami felt, jeolous, as Yugi giggled when the blonde poked him in the side.  
  
"I believe he should be aqainted," suggested the brunette and stood behind the blonde. "I am Hiroto Honda, and this here is my companion Katsuya Jounouchi."  
  
"Please, Jono."  
  
"I am Yami. And the little one is Yugi."  
  
"So we heard," Hiroto said with a nod.  
  
Yugi climbed down from Jono's lap and smiled up at Yami.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I will be. I promise," he said with a smile.  
  
Jono suddenly got up and took Yugi's hand.  
  
"Ya know how ta read?"  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Then come with Uncle Jono," and pulled him down a hall on the right side of the room.  
  
Yami was disappointed that he left. Hiroto took Jono's seat and looked down at Yami seriously.  
  
"Why was he after you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not thoroughly sure. All I know is that he wants to kill Yugi. And...I can't let that happen!" he shouted, as he clenched his eyes shut, and pounded his fist on the bed.  
  
Hiroto nodded, like he understood.  
  
"Get some sleep, and we'll talk a bit more when you wake up. You don't have to worry about the little dude, he'll be safe with Jono. You know, he rarely becomes attached to kids. Ever since his sister died in the hands of that bastard Pegusas!"  
  
Yami perked up.  
  
'Could he be the one who is after Yugi?'  
  
"Jono's little sister?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes," Hiroto answered darkly. "Shizuka was her name. She was Jono's little sister, and my fiance'."  
  
"I'm sorry," Yami whispered.  
  
"It's all in the past now, but I will avenge her. I swear that much," he answered in a deadly whisper and took his leave as not to disturb Yami anymore.  
  
Yami lay there, poundering about this Pegusas, when weariness caught up with him and fell asleep.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Well that's for now. I hope this was a bit more exciting.  
  
Yami: (chanting) sue her, sue her, sue her...  
  
Mijikai: -_-0 why do I torture myself.  
  
Yugi: Hope this was satifying and please review! 


	5. Captured

Chapter Five  
  
Two weeks later, and Yami was able to remove himself from his bed. His shoulder still stung, but that was it. Yugi learned how to read and write, and seemed to take a liking to his 'Uncle' Jono. Honda started filling Yami in on Pegusas, and who the bastard was that shot him.  
  
"Bakura, huh?" Yami mussed, as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"Yes. Pegusas adopted him after his parents died in the war. But I don't see why he would have the heart for him. Pegusas is cold, and loves nobody except his dead wife who he tries to bring back. When will he learn that he can not bring back the dead."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked.  
  
"Okay, they say there was this lab that exploded, and Pegusas was very upset. His wife's body was in there and so was a young boy. The others he had no intreast in, but he seemed to have this desire for the boy. He was a bit mad a bout his wifes, but that was a mechanical body and could be made agian."  
  
Yami's eyes widened as he remembered that day that he had found Yugi. Anger raged, and his hands trembled so much, the cup shattered.  
  
"Pegusas, that sick shesiji," Yami snarled, as he pounded his fist on the table. "How dare he! How dare he experiment on innocent children! Do you know the reason?"  
  
Honda's eyes narrowed.  
  
"The boy was said to be an experiment and if it succeeded then they would do so on her. I don't know what it was, but...something that had to do with souls."  
  
Yami angrily clenched his fists. So Yugi was an experiment to Pegusas. And he did this cruel thing to him so he could bring his wife back.  
  
"He's sick," Yami spat.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Don't worry Yug. I bet Yami would be happy to receive you're gift," Jono said reassuringly, as Yugi held a daisy.  
  
They had been traveling through the tunnel underground, and Yugi meracously found a daisy. Jono had been shocked. All plants and flowers had been swept out of existence. Only buildings and mechanics were seen. Yugi smiled as he gripped Jono's hand, and was led to where the 'kitchen' was. They suddenly stopped as they heard something shatter.  
  
"Pegusas, that sick shesiji," they heard Yami snarl. "How dare he! How dare he experiment on innocent children! Do you know the reason?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"The boy was said to be an experiment and if it succeeded then they would do so on her. I don't know what it was, but...something that had to do with souls."  
  
"He's sick."  
  
Yugi's eyes became blank as something shocked his mind. He trembled and collasped to his knees.  
  
"Yugi?" Jono asked in concern as he kneeled beside him.  
  
"Lab?...experiment?" Yugi whispered.  
  
"Yug, calm down..." Jono tried, but Yugi wouldn't listen.  
  
Yugi felt that familiar jerk in his chest, and was consumed with anger.  
  
"I'M NOT AN EXPERIMENT!!! I AM HUMAN!!! MY SOUL IS MY OWN!!!"  
  
Jono stared, completely clueless in what he was talking about.  
  
"Damn it!" Jou cussed, as he tried to calm the angered one down.  
  
There was shuffling in the kitchen and Yami and Honda appeared.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked as he eased his way in front of Yugi.  
  
That voice. Yugi felt Yami's voice wash over him, and winced as the jerk pulled harder then what he usually felt. He shuddered violently, and collapsed forward into Yami's open arms.  
  
"Yugi?!"  
  
"I...not experiment," he whispered, before slowly closing his eyes.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Bakura cursed as he searched for any sign of those bastards who dared interfer with him. He swore he would cut off their heads and make them into trophies! After a week of tracking, he found a lead and found himself underground. Many tunnels had twisted and turned, but Bakura wasn't fooled. He kneeled to the ground and brushed off the dust that veneered the footprints.  
  
"So, a fresh track," he murmered, and silently walked through the twisted maze.  
  
Several hours later, he heard voices, and crept even more silently.  
  
"Yug? Yug?"  
  
"Yugi, please wake up."  
  
"Hey, kid. Come on, wake up."  
  
Bakura slowly reached for his pistol and loaded it with a click and hid behind a wall of rock. He glanced at the group that was trying to wake the boy. He growled silently. It was that boy at that lab he destroyed. The one his Father was so insistent in getting done.  
  
'You filthy robot won't take my father,' he thought bitterly as he aimed.  
  
Thinking he had the surprise attack, but he was very wrong.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Honda stopped, and closed his eyes as he concentrated. Someone was here. He silently scanned the dark dim cave, and started when he saw a shadow behind a wall of rock. He saw the flash of metal and assumed it was a gun.  
  
'That fucken bastard found us!' he growled.  
  
He heard the click and saw that the point was aimed at the unconsious boy.  
  
'No!' he thought, and threw himself in front of him. 'I can't have another innocent die!'  
  
There was a loud bang that echoed through out the cave, and Yami and Jono stared as Honda let out a scream. He fell with a grunt, and blood soon started to cover the floor. Jono immediately reacted, and pulled out his rifle and started shooting continuously. In the dim lighting of the cave, he saw a shadow retreat.  
  
'If you think you can get away with this, you are highly wrong,' Jou snarled as he hauled Honda over his shoulder.  
  
"Run!" he shouted at Yami.  
  
Yami was a bit slow in his shocked daze, but was able to pick up Yugi and run through the kitchen and into the other hole on the other side. Jono followed close behind, glancing behind his back once in a while.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
They emerged into the freezing day, and collapsed on the stair case of the stone library. Jono leaned Honda against one of the statues and examined the wound.  
  
"Jono..." came a weak voice.  
  
Jono looked up, and saw Honda's glassy tired eyes looking at him.  
  
"Don't talk buddy. I'll have you fixed soon," Jono muttered.  
  
"No, Jono. I ain't...going to make it."  
  
"Don't say that! You've been through worse. Don't punk out on me now!"  
  
"Jono...(wince)listen. I...have little...time. The bastard...is after...Yugi and...Yami. Protect them...and avenge...my love..." Honda muttered as his eyes clouded and moved no longer.  
  
Jono stared.  
  
"No...no. HHHHHHHOOOOOOOONNNNNNNDDDDDDAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yami tiredly looked at Jono, and his eyes widened when they fell on the dead body. Honda leaned there, eyes open, mouth slightly opened with blood dribbling from the side. A huge hole was in his stomach, and blood gushed out. Jono pounded the snow with his fist, cursing Bakura.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmm.......Yami?"  
  
Yami started and glanced down at Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?" he asked in concern.  
  
"Yes. Where Uncle Jono and Honda?"  
  
"Honda's dead. He's not with us anymore. He's up there," Yami explained softly as he pointed up to the sky.  
  
Yugi looked up, and saw tiny snowflakes starting to fall. He slowly sat up and saw Jono crying.  
  
"Uncle Jono?"  
  
Jono stopped beating the statue and looked up. He smiled, though Yami could tell it was forced, as he kneeled before the awakened boy.  
  
"Yug. You alright little buddy?" he asked as his voice trembled.  
  
"Uncle Jono. You...crying?"  
  
"Aw, it's nothing," Jono said as he rubbed his tears away. "Come on, Honda said Bakura was after you guys, and I'll be willing to protect you with my life."  
  
Yami looked shocked, but then nodded.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Honda?" Yugi asked. "Honda coming?"  
  
Jono's eyes watered again, and embraced Yugi tightly.  
  
"No, Honda can't come Yugi."  
  
"But...Yami said he in sky. He can fly with us..." Yugi protested. "Like a bird."  
  
"I'm sorry Yug. He's just not coming. Not this time."  
  
"And what a sappy conversation this turned out to be," came a snarl.  
  
They turned sharply, and Jono bared his teeth at the albino.  
  
"You fucking Bastard! You killed my friend! Now you're going to pay!" Jono shouted, and lifted his rifle. "Yugi, go to Yami. Yami, run."  
  
Yami picked Yugi up, but did not move.  
  
"What are you doing! Run!" Jono shouted.  
  
"No! I'm sticking by you!" Yami shouted.  
  
"Don't be a fucking moran! Ru...ah!" Jono cried out as he was hit in the shoulder.  
  
He crashed to the snow and blood started staining it's white pallid color.  
  
"Jono!"  
  
"Uncle Jono!"  
  
Yami put Yugi down, and gave him a little push.  
  
"Go Yugi! Run!"  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
"I stay with Yami and Uncle Jono!" Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Jono got up and winced, but held his rifle in a strong grip. He glared as he started charging at Bakura.  
  
"This is for Honda!" he shouted, as he whacked Bakura with his rifle in the gut, but Bakura had also fired, and hit Jono in the neck.  
  
He chocked and once he touched the ground, he suffocated from the blood that blocked his air pipe. He was gone. Bakura snarled, and kicked Jono's body, then turned his eyes to Yami. Yami stood striaght and met glare for glare.  
  
"You will hand the boy to me, and maybe I'll consider in sparing you," Bakura said, growling.  
  
Yami stood protectively in front of Yugi.  
  
"Go to hell you fucken asshole!" Yami shouted.  
  
"Have it you're way," and aimed his gun at Yami's head, as he strode closer to the pair.  
  
Yami felt fear creep up, but he refused to run away. He would protect Yugi, no matter what.  
  
"No stop!" came a shout.  
  
Startled, Bakura turned and his finger pulled the trigger. The man that had shouted, cried out, then slowly slumped against one of the pillars that held the stone roof of the library that jutted out.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yami screamed in horror.  
  
"That was only one interference. The next time, I garentee that I won't miss you're head!" and aimed once again.  
  
"Bakura! Stop!"  
  
Bakura turned sharply, and to Yami's surprise, fear was in his eyes, as he watched a man come out of a limo. He was tall, and had on a red suit, and had white hair that reached his shoulders. He did not look happy with Bakura, and strode to him stiffly.  
  
"Bakura, that is enough. You are a disgrace to me," he sneered and stripped off his agent band.  
  
He then turned to Yami, and his eyes lit up in delight as he saw the small child looking at him from behind Yami's coat.  
  
"Yugi," he said. "How nice to see you again."  
  
Yami sneered.  
  
"Who are you!" Yami spat.  
  
"I should introduce myself, I am Pegusas J. Crawford."  
  
Yami's rage went over and his hand clenched.  
  
"So you're the fucken asshole bastard that had Yugi as an experiment! You wretched bastard!" he shouted as he charged at him with a fist.  
  
Pegusas easily caught it, and twisted his wrist, so he cried out. His knee was jammed into Yami's stomach and was thrown to the ground. Yugi stared with wide eyes and ran to his unconsious comrade.  
  
"Yami? Yami?" he asked as he shook him.  
  
"Yugi, you will be coming with me now," Pegusas said sweetly as he opened the limo for him.  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
"No. I stay with Yami," he declared, but Pegusas was one that always got what he wanted.  
  
"Panic, would you..." he started, and Panic nodded and removed himself from the limo.  
  
He pulled out a tool that had a screw drivers handle, but at the end was what looked like an electric socket, and electrcity could be seen flowing over it. He grabbed Yugi's arm, and jabbed it into his neck. Yugi's purple eyes became dull gray, and he fell into Pegusas's open arms.  
  
"Grab the other boy will you. He knows to much."  
  
"Yes sir," and threw Yami into the trunk.  
  
Once Yugi was taken into the black limo, the daisy in his hand fell silently to the ground, and lay there as small snow drops fell over it.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: The end! No I'm joking. More chapters to come soon!  
  
Yugi: Hope you enjoyed it and please review!  
  
*Sorry for the long wait, and grammer/spelling errors* 


	6. Who he is

Mijikai: One thing. DON'T KILL ME FOR IT BEING LATE!!! Oh and one more thing. People have continuously asked/begged for me not to make it the same ending as Motropulis (or how ever you spell it) and here's my answer. You'll have to wait and see so I don't want anymore asking/begging please. Thank you!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Domino Chapter Six  
  
Sugoroku was mad. That's the most accurate description of his mood. He was sitting in his desk, one arm in a cast, and fumming.  
  
'How dare Pegasus kidnap my grandson! And Yugi! If I ever meet him again it better be soon.'  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Sugoroku picked up the phone and gave a gruff "Yes".  
  
"Mr. Mutou. It's the Domino hospital. We thought you'd like to know that the patient Seto Kaiba has awoken from his coma."  
  
"Thank you, I'll be right there," and hung up.  
  
He quickly grabbed his coat and called a taxi, urging the driver to hurry.  
  
'When I see that Kaiba I'm going to wring out what's going on, even if it kills him,' he thought bitterly with smoldering flame in his eyes.  
  
Once they reached Domino hospital, Sugoroku hurried inside and into the room. Yes, Seto was indeed awake and staring at him without expression.  
  
"I'm sure you're not here to give me a get well card," he mocked.  
  
"Kaiba," Sugoroku said, with strained control. "Tell me, what exactly had Pegusas assigned you to do."  
  
"That," Seto hissed. "Is none of your business."  
  
Sugroku erupted and grabbed Seto.  
  
"Dammit Seto! Pegusas has kidnapped my grandson and took away Yugi! Now you're going to tell me everything or I'll..."  
  
"Yugi? May I ask who Yugi is?"  
  
"He's a boy that was descovered in your burning lab weeks ago."  
  
"So he survived," Seto mused, then looked straight into Sugoroku's eyes. "If I tell you what you want to know. What's in it for me?"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"I don't want money."  
  
"Then what do you want."  
  
"I want my brother back. But that is impossible. Pegusas killed him."  
  
"Then what do you want?" Sugoroku asked again, getting fustrated.  
  
Seto slowly cast his eyes down.  
  
"I want my Yugi back."  
  
Sugoroku was taken a back and slowly pulled up a chair to sit on.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"In truth, I created Yugi on my own, but Pegusas descovered him and bribed me to give Yugi to him. When I lost Mokuba...I was alone. So I created him to keep me company. I want him back. If you can do that for me, then I'll tell you anything you want."  
  
Sugoroku hesitated, but then nodded.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Good, now what would you like to know?"  
  
"What is Yugi? He obviously isn't human, though my grandson thinks he is."  
  
"Ah...Yugi is half human, half robot."  
  
Sugoroku raised an eye brow.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"His body is made of pure machinery, but inside...his chest...holds a real soul of a living person. Though I'm afraid the soul isn't as pure as the little angel that he looks to be," Seto explained.  
  
It took a while for Sugoroku to come out of his shock and nodded numbly.  
  
"Then...what does Pegusas want with him?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Pegusas has collected all seven of the legendary millenium items. Five are hidden away from the public, but two are enclosed somewhere. I believe that Yugi is one."  
  
"Was Yugi...once a living boy?"  
  
"........yes," he whispered. "Very long ago in the year of Ancient Egyptian times. I read in a manuscript about a young Prince that was pure as light. I wanted a companion like that so based him exactly like the young prince. The looks may be off, but yes. He is a replica of that young prince."  
  
"I...see. Then about that evil soul..."  
  
"That is the work of Pegusas. I hate to admit it, but I had a hard time bringing Yugi to life, and had Pegusas plant that puzzle in his chest. I'm afraid that that puzzle his evil, and I know it taints the pureness in Yugi."  
  
Sugoroku became quiet and after a long period of silence, he finally looked up.  
  
"Tell me where Pegusas is."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yugi woke with a gasp and gently massaged his stiff neck.  
  
"Yami?" he asked as he looked around slowly. "Uncle Jou? Honda?"  
  
Silence was his answer.  
  
Yugi curled up tightly and stared, trembling slightly. He was alone.  
  
"Yami," he whispered. "Please find me."  
  
Suddenly, he heard the door open and looked up quickly, but was disappointed to find it Pegusas.  
  
"Ah, Yugi-boy. Awake I see, good."  
  
"Where Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"He's safe, don't worry."  
  
"I want to see Yami."  
  
Pegusas tried very hard not to growl but suppressed it with a sickening grin. He called a servent over and ordered him to bring Yami from his 'room'. It took a couple of minutes before they heard thrashing out side the hall.  
  
"Get your damn hands off of me you fucken bastards! No! Stop it! Hentai's!"  
  
Yugi perked up as he reconized the voice and ran to the door, pulling it open.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
The struggling boy, immediately calmed down as his eyes landed on Yugi.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
Yugi smiled, and hugged his middle.  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Yugi," Yami repeated, and wrenched his arms away from the two idiots, and embraced Yugi tightly.  
  
He suddenly pulled away, and started checking Yugi over for any sign of injury.  
  
"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? If they did I'm goin..."  
  
"Going to what...Yami-boy."  
  
Yami snapped his head up and glared at Pegusas, who stood in the door way of Yugi's room. He growled, not bothering to make it silent and jerked his head back down and continued his search. It wasn't till he came across two punctures in Yugi's neck that he flew into rage and had to be restrained by the two body guards for Yami not to choke Pegusas to death.  
  
"You bastard! You fucken bastard! What the hell did you do to Yugi!" he shouted, eyes flashing with rage and fire.  
  
Pegusas only glanced at him calmly and smiled, while strolling towards Yugi and placing a hand on his small shoulder. That only made Yami bristle and lung for him once more.  
  
"Get your hands of him you whore!"  
  
"My, my. What inappropriate vocabulary Yami-boy."  
  
"Fuck you to hell," was Yami's response.  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, fear clearly in his big amythist eyes, and hesitantly neared closer to Yami and brushed his arm with his hand. Yami snapped his flashing eyes onto Yugi, which made the poor boy flinch.  
  
"You mad...at me?" he asked innocently.  
  
The fire immediately diminished and face softened. Once the body guards were sure he wouldn't leap out at Pegusas, they released him and he dropped to his knees before Yugi. Both gazed into each others eyes, before Yami spoke.  
  
"Yugi, I'll never ever be mad at you," he said softly with a smile.  
  
Yugi brightened.  
  
"Really, Yami?" he asked.  
  
"Yugi, I love you. How can I lie?"  
  
Yugi's happy expression faded into confusion, and cocked his head sideways.  
  
"What love?"  
  
Before Yami could answer, Pegusas interupted them with a loud cough.  
  
"This is all very touching, but I'm afraid little Yugi, that Yami has some important business to attend to," he said and clapped his hands.  
  
The guards nodded and grabbed Yami's arms, once again. Yami struggled and did everything in his power to free himself.  
  
"Let me go you bastards! Let me go! Yugi! Let me go!" he shouted as he was dragged back down the hall.  
  
Yugi started running after Yami, but Pegusas restrained him by wrapping his arms around the small boy.  
  
"Yami!" he shouted.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami shouted back, as was being forced around a corner. "Yugi! Don't worry! I'll come back! I promise!" he shouted before disappearing around the bend and all he could hear was shouts of 'Let me go!'  
  
Yugi stared, a bit like he was in a trance, before collapsing to his knees and slowly looked up at Pegusas.  
  
"Will Yami...come back?"  
  
"Of course. Now let's get you back inside your room. You must be awfully exasted," Pegusas said as he led Yugi back into his room.  
  
Yugi glanced behind his shoulder, where he could still hear muffled shouts, and one word escaped his lips before relapsing into his room.  
  
"Yami."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Okay, about that love thing. I'll have you decide on if you want it to be brotherly love or yoai.  
  
Yugi: (whistles) That is some language Yami.  
  
Yami: Excuse my French.  
  
Mijikai:...eh...right... Sorry if it's a bit slow, but I've been anitcipating in getting out the secret on what Yugi was and why he's been having those mood swings. Don't worry, Action will come soon. And I repeat. Please do not ask about the ending. You will find out.  
  
Yugi: Hope you enjoyed it, Please review! 


	7. To Find You

Mijikai: Sorry I'm going so slow. Baaaaaaaaaad writers block. x_____X  
  
Yugi: We thank you for the wonderful reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Yami: Don't be so happy, your scaring me.  
  
Yugi: -_-  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Domino Chapter Seven  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes as he felt someone shaking him to wake up.  
  
"Little master," came a soft voice. "Yami wants to see you."  
  
At the mention of Yami's name, Yugi perked up and stretched as he yawned. The maid took his small hand and pulled him down the hall, till they came to a balcony where they made out a young man looking out wards.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi shouted happily and ran towards him, but stopped when the figure turned.  
  
Yugi frowned, as he looked into chocolate brown eyes, and now noticed silver hair resting past his shoulders.  
  
"You tricked me," Yugi said.  
  
"Yes, so I did," Bakura said slowly and started circling Yugi.  
  
"So, you are the object of my father's eye. You do know what that is, don't you?"  
  
Yugi only blinked innocently.  
  
"He is someone who loves you, takes care of you. Do you know who your father is?"  
  
"Yami."  
  
Bakura froze, then chuckled coldly and bent over so Yugi could feel his breath in his ear.  
  
"No. You don't have one. You. Are. A. Robot," he hissed.  
  
At the mention of the word robot, Yugi felt that familiar jolt in his chest, and felt himself start to fade out as something inside him took control.  
  
"I am human you bastard!" he shouted.  
  
Bakura was startled at this out burst, but then bared his teeth.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that you little shit!" Bakura shouted, and slapped him.  
  
A gasp escaped his lips as he fell to the ground, and Yugi slowly picked himself up, and placed a hand to his stinging cheek. A glare formed on his features before he turned his back on Bakura.  
  
"If you called me out to insult me on me being robot when I am human, then I have no real reason to be here," and started walking back down the hall.  
  
A growl escaped Bakura's lips and he brought out an electric zapper and advanced behind Yugi, and stuck it where he had been punctured once before. Yugi's purple eyes again became pink, and fell forward. Bakura grinned evilly as he swept Yugi up and chuckled with menace as he disappeared down a dark hall way.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Bakura turned on the light and gazed at the still form of Yugi. His eyes looked up at the ceiling blankly and his mouth was parted slightly from a cut off gasp. He drew out different tools and picked up a sharp scaple.  
  
"Now, let's see just what you are made out of," he hissed and brought the point to Yugi's still chest.  
  
He pressed lightly, and red liquid started leaking, but in minutes it sealed itself. Bakura frowned at this, and made a small slice across his chest, but it sealed up again.  
  
"Intreasting," he muttered, "but not good enough."  
  
He reached over the prone body and grabbed a needle, where an aqua liquid was filled in it.  
  
"Let's see if it will stand against this," he said and parted Yugi's shirt.  
  
He placed the needle down on the skin, when he was jerked back and something hard hit the back of his head. In result, he slumped to the floor, unconsious. Sugoroku breathed heavily at the quick action before turning to Yugi. He grabbed the little one and hauled him over his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, let's get you somewhere safe," he muttered.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Seto's tongue touched the corner of his mouth as he disconnected wires from several telephones. He threaded several out and started connecting them all to one phone. After completing his task, he held up two wires and held them to Yugi's punctured marks and made contact. A spark popped out before color rushed back into Yugi's eyes and bolted up.  
  
"Easy there, little one," Sugoroku said gently, and placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back down.  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked, as his eyes darted around the room, then landed on Seto. "Who...you?"  
  
Sugoroku was a bit surprised that he started figiting under the little ones gaze.  
  
"I am...Seto Kaiba."  
  
Yugi stared, cocking his head to the side, before smiling.  
  
"I Yugi."  
  
A smile tugged at Seto's lips, and slowly kneeled beside the bed, running fingers through Yugi's soft hair.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
They stared at each other for seval minutes, before Sugoroku cleared his throat.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
Yugi looked up.  
  
"Do you know where Yami is?" he asked.  
  
At the mention of Yami's name, Yugi's eyes widened and sat up.  
  
"Yami! Yami with Pegusas!"  
  
"We are aware of that, but do you know where they are located?"  
  
Yugi bowed his head, shaking it slowly. A small sob escaped Sugoroku's throat, and too bowed his head in sadness. Seto stared at the old man, then turned to Yugi.  
  
"Can you put you hand on this?" he asked, indicating to the telephone he had connected several wires to.  
  
Yugi slowly looked up and did so. Suddenly, the ground shook and all the telephones inside the room started ringing. Yugi felt afraid and jerked his hand back, only it stuck fast. He pulled hard, and even used his other hand to pull by the wrist, but it still wouldn't come off. He whimpered as he tried again, but a light exploded from under his fingers, bringing his struggles to a stop. As the glow brightened, Yugi felt himself being pulled into through the telephone wire. ****************************************************************  
  
Yugi felt himself being pulled at the speed of light, flying through a mass of colors.  
  
"Yami!" he heard himself call out as he started traveling through the rush of lights. "Yami!"  
  
Images popped up, showing him where he was going, and one showed himself being carried into a huge building, covered with blue tinted glass, with the words Pegusas Corp. He was pulled through many rooms, and went through a door, rushing down ward, and felt afraid as the images became darker and darker. Suddenly, he came to a halt, and gasped as he saw Yami. He lay sprawled on a stone floor, eyes half open, looking blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"Yami?" he asked, and hearing an echo as he spoke. "Yami?"  
  
The image blurred and re-formed with a smirking Pegusas. He gasped.  
  
"Greetings...Yugi-boy," he purred and his left eye started glowing.  
  
Sharp needles of pain shot up in Yugi's mind and he screamed for all it was worth.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Yugi screamed and collapsed on the bed, panting heavily.  
  
Sugoroku rushed to his side, and felt his pulse, and frowned as it beat wildly.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi, can you hear me?" he asked, and shook him gently.  
  
Amethyst eyes slowly opened and looked up at Sugoroku tiredly, but a smile was on his lips.  
  
"Pegusas...Corp."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Not much, but the action should kick in next chapter, which all you Motropolis viewers know.  
  
Yugi: Joy...  
  
Yami: You can be happier then that.  
  
Yugi: Really?  
  
Yami: Yes.  
  
Yugi: ^_______________________________________^  
  
Yami: Know _that_ is officially scary.  
  
Mijikai: Eh.....please review! 


	8. See What I Become

Warning: Language, Blood.  
  
Domino Chapter Nine  
  
Yugi stared expressionlessly as they stood before the huge looming building of Pegusas Corp. It felt that a pair of eyes could be watching their very move from each glass tinted window. He shivered, and immediately felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, and smiled up at Seto.  
  
"Should we go in?" Sugoroku asked.  
  
"Yes," Yugi answered and all three slowly, cautiously went up towards the door and it slid open for them, revealing a dreadful surprise.  
  
"Ah, Yugi-boy, I've been expecting you."  
  
Men immediately jumped from their hiding places and grabbed Seto and Sugoroku.  
  
"Well, well, this is a delightful surprise," Pegusas said in his sickening honey coated tone. "I wouldn't have dreamed that you, Seto Kaiba, would still be alive after that explosion. The one that destroyed my beloveds body and almost destroyed this presious young boy."  
  
He moved forward towards Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder, and his smirk grew as Seto scowled at him, jerking to throw off the men that held him back.  
  
"You take your fucken hands off of him you fucken bastard!" he spat.  
  
"Naughty, naughty, Kaiba-boy. You should learn to control that dirty tongue of yours," he taunted, then laughed.  
  
"What did you do with Yami!?" Sugoroku shouted angrily.  
  
"You shall soon find out," he answered and drove Yugi inside the building, followed by everyone else.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I'm sure Kaiba-boy has explained everything to you, Mr. Mutou?" Pegusas asked as they rode the elevator upward.  
  
"Yes," he said through clenched teeth. "And it was sickening how you optand him."  
  
"He willingly built him."  
  
"Willingly! He built him out of loniness after what you did to his brother!"  
  
"Ha! You naive fool. You have a lot to learn about the art of buisness."  
  
"Buisness! Its sacrilage!"  
  
Yugi sat huddled in a corner, eyes staring at his sneakers.  
  
"Yami," he whispered.  
  
The elevater continued many stories up, and once it came to the top floor, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened to reveal a room of gold. Their was a huge eyes symbol in the middle of the room, and just ahead was an alter where two statues with the head of animals stood, palms raised stood on each side, and upon it was glittering golden items.  
  
"What is this place?" Sugoroku whispered.  
  
"This is a replica of the Egptian ritual temple," Seto answered. "The Egptians were a mysterious race that believed in magic and from what I've heard, Pegusas is after one power in particular. The Shadow Realm. Though I do not know what it means, or does."  
  
"The shadow realm is a realm of great power. Many pharaoh's played this dangerous game. The weak would die, the stronger would be truimphet," explained Pegusas, who was now dressed in a white robe with a golden sash tied around his waist. "Doesn't that sound familiar to you, Yugi-boy?"  
  
Yugi didn't reply, but something did seem to stir in his large innocent eyes and red flashed for a second in his irises.  
  
"Long ago I had a beloved wife, but she died in the hands of death. Searching in vain to find away to bring her back, I came across some scripts coming from the Ancient times. That is when I came across the Shadow realm. I read that to unlock it, I needed seven millenium items, and my search took years but it was done. But on the second page of the script, it explained that some particular items could bring a living soul to a non-living body and it would become alive. I wanted to test it immediately. That's where you came in Kaiba-boy," he said with a grin, making Seto growl. "Your brother came quite in handy when you refused to work for me. But your robots were junk! Useless, and I tortured him to his death. But it seemed losing the one bribery wasn't a total lose. For on your own, you created this young boy."  
  
Yugi's head perked up as Pegusas kneeled before him and held his chin up, peering into his face.  
  
"This beautiful young boy. But you had a hard time bringing it to life, so I made a deal with you. Give me the boy and I would help bring it to the living. That's when the lab exploded, and where dear Yami and his grandpa come in. My my, what a mess this all turned out to be."  
  
"Where is Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
Pegusas sneered as he rolled his eyes, and barked an order to bring the prisoner, before turning back towards him.  
  
"Since my wife's beautiful body was destroyed in the fires, that left me with one other choice. To awaken the great one and to have him open the shadow realm to grant my wish. But you were gone, so I couldn't preform the ceremony. But now that I have you, I can."  
  
"Sir!" came a shout and he looked up. "We've brought him."  
  
"Good, release him."  
  
The suits nodded, and dropped Yami to the floor, where he lay sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Yami!" Sugoroku shouted and gently shook him.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened and he tore away from Pegusas's grip and ran towards Yami, shaking him.  
  
"Yami? Yami? Yami!" he called, but Yami only stared out blankly, head lolling side to side.  
  
"What have you done to him!" Sugoroku shouted angrily.  
  
"He was a bit...naughty, and we were forced to drug him."  
  
"Drug him! Pegusas, this is all illegal!"  
  
"Do you think I care?" he snorted.  
  
The doors opened and in stepped Bakura, and he snarled as his eyes laid upon Yugi.  
  
"You!" he barked, and drew out his gun.  
  
"Now, now, Bakura. No need to become violent. This little one is our guest, and we should treat him kindly."  
  
Bakura gudgingly put his gun away, but continued to glare at Yugi, who was absorbed back in waking Yami.  
Pegusas slowly approached the middle of the room, and stood before the eye, and placed his hands upward, and the roof slowly opened revealing the starry sky. Upon the alter, four golden items floated before him, and grew bright as the stars shined upon them.  
  
"Behold! The Rod, the Ank, the Tauk and the Scale!" he said in a booming voice. "The Eye!"  
  
His golden eye started to shimmer the same glow that the rest of the items possessed and with a sickening ripping it came forward, covered in blood. The horrified people looked at Pegusas, who was grinning madly, not seeming to notice the blood that was dribbling down his empty socket and trailing down his neck and the collar of his white rob.  
  
"Now for the Ring!" he shouted and lightening struck above.  
  
The five item's glow merged together and in one big beam, it shot into Bakura's chest. He let out a scream as he felt something being ripped out of his chest, and sickening ripping sounds could be heard. Blood sprayed out of his mouth as he continued to scream, and his chest tore open to reveal a bloody but beautiful ring. Bakura's bloody body fell, sprawled to the ground, as he twitched. But what caused the small audience to stare wasn't the bloody mess, but it was what was sticking out of the hole. Wires.  
  
"He...he was a machine," Sugoroku gasped.  
  
Yugi stared in horror and threw his arms around Yami's waist and buried his face into his chest, trying to rid his mind of the horrible scene he had experienced.  
  
"But...I thought he was human. He hated machine's and he said you adopted him and..." Seto stammered as he stared with wide eyes.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! That fool Bakura. He was such a gullible fool. He was already dead when I found him and I remade his body so he could be my first test on the items. It worked well. That fool. Didn't he realize that _I_ was the cause of him being an orphan?"  
  
"You killed his parents!" shouted Sugoroku.  
  
"Yes and it was such a pleasurable memory. The blood their screams. Yes, those were the days when murder could easily be comminted."  
  
"You bastard!" Seto shouted.  
  
"Ha, call me what ever you like Kaiba-boy, but it will not faze me. Now, I've called upon the six items and now call upon the seventh!"  
  
The glowing once again merged, and it shot straight towards Yugi. Yugi stared with wide eyes horror, and squeezed Yami harder.  
  
"Yami," he whispered, as he buried his face into his shoulder.  
  
"No! Yugi!" Seto shouted and ran towards him, but was restrained by the suits. "Yugi!"  
  
Yugi gasped as he felt himself being grabbed and yelped as the glow had surrounded him and was pulling him away from the human's.  
  
"No, leave me along!" he shouted, but was continued to be dragged till he was a good deal away.  
  
"Now," Pegusas said with a evil smirk. "I command the last item to come forth and rejoin your brothers and sister!"  
  
Yugi let out a scream as pain erupted into his chest, and he felt something deep within it, writhing and jerking. He could feel blood well up in the back of his throat and couldn't help but retch.  
  
"Come forth!"  
  
"No!" Yugi screamed, as he held his heart, and fought back the painful tugging.  
  
"You insolent machine!" Pegusas snarled.  
  
"I am not a machine! I am human!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Poor naive fool. Haven't you been listening? You are a machine!"  
  
Yugi choked and retched more blood, but...it didn't taste like blood. His tongue licked his wet lips and he tasted something slimy and oily. Oil. His eyes went wide, and something wet was running down his face. Tears.  
  
"I...am...not human?"  
  
A scream then erupted from his lips as something tore out of his chest, and he lay on the floor, barely aware of anything. He heard what sounded like a scream. What were they saying? Yugi? Yugi. Yugi. Who was Yugi? A face filled his slowly blanking vision, one that he felt he knew, but oddly couldn't grasp. Wet stuff was sliding down his cheeks, and splashing onto his face. He felt he knew him, but...who was he?  
  
"Yugi," he whispered again, and the droplets of water slid faster down his face. "Yugi. Please, don't leave me."  
  
Through his shutting down brain, one word surfaced.  
  
"Ya..mi," was pushed through his sticky lips, and he shut down.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yami felt the fog lift from his senses, and he shook his weary head but immediately became aware as a scream ripped through his ear drums. He snapped his head up and stared as he saw something golden rip from Yugi's chest. It was an up side down pyrimid and red liquid was coated over it, but he wasn't paying attention to that. His attention was on the boy who collapsed in a bloody heap.  
  
"Yugi!" he screamed and tore from his Grandpa's grasp and cradled him in his arms.  
  
Yugi's purple eyes had faded to a dull pink and were looking up at him blankly.  
  
'Oh god, what did they do to you?' he thought and inspected the wound, and what he saw shocked him.  
  
Inside were wires and tanks that were busted open and red oil was oozing out of the cracks and holes. He slowly stared back up to those blank eyes, and tears slowly filled his own. For some reason he didn't care if Yugi was a machine, and though it shocked him, it didn't matter to him. What mattered was that he was hurt.  
  
"Yugi," he whisperd and the tears slid down his face a bit faster, landing on the robot's face. "Yugi. Please, don't leave me."  
  
Yugi continued to stare up at him blankly, when his stained lips parted.  
  
"Ya...mi," he whispered, and what life was left in those dull eyes faded to gray, and he was still.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami whispered and shook him gently, but there was no response. "YUGI!"  
  
Laugher brought his head to snap up and he glared angry murder at Pegusas.  
  
"What did you do to him you fucken bastard!" he shouted.  
  
"Now that I have the item, I have no use for that patheic boy," he snarled and snapped his head back towards the heavens and brought his hands up. "I have now the seven items! Here my call and unlock the souls of the seven!"  
  
A huge lightening bolt flew downward and split into six bolts that struck each item. Their glow intensified and rising from the eye of each item was a soul. They rose out of their respecful items and stood either clutching or wearing their items. They stood in a line with the lone puzzle floating gently before the one in the middle of their line.  
  
"We are the six Priests who reside in the powerful Millenium items," spoke the man with the eye in his socket. "I am Priest Aknadean, possessor of the Millenium Eye."  
  
"And I am the Preist Seito, the possessor or the Millenium Rod, and son of Priest Aknadean."  
  
Sugoroku and Yami stared between the priest and Seto, who looked like he was going to faint.  
  
"And I," said the only female of the group. "Am Priestess Isis, possessor of the Millenium Tauk."  
  
"I am Priest Shadah, possessor of the Millenium Anhk."  
  
"I am Priest Karim. Possessor of the Millenium Scale."  
  
"And I am Priest Mahado. Possesor of the Millenium Ring."  
  
"Speak who you are," demanded Priest Aknadean.  
  
"I am Pegusas J. Crawford, and I have collected all the items, and is privlaged to be granted a wish."  
  
"Very well, what is your wish?"  
  
"For you to release the soul of the Millenium Puzzle."  
  
A gasp went through the Priests.  
  
"Impossible!" Priest Seito shouted.  
  
"It is to dangerous!" Priest Isis warned.  
  
"I demand it."  
  
All six looked at each other, then at Aknadean who nodded with a heavy sigh.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
The Priest's vanished back into their items, and the puzzle glowed with such force that the people had to sheild their eyes. Once the light settled all stared at who they saw.  
He was wearing a tiara in where the vulture and the cobra united, and gold adorned his long neck. A purple cape fluttered behind him that was attached to a white tunic that trailed to his knees. His waist was covered with a gold sash, and golden slippers covered his feet. Manacles covered his wrist, and long earrings hung from his lobes. Last of all was the puzzle, that dangled around his neck and swayed softly at the the person's every movement. His eyes slowly opened to reveal ruby red irises.  
As Sugoroku, Seto and Yami got over their sock, only Yami uttered a word.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: I thought the ceremony was a bit lame, but (shrug) it'll have to do. Sorry I had to stop it there, but I _do_ need some action left for more chapters.  
  
Yami: So you make them wait for months and then you give them a cliffy?  
  
Mijikai: Sorry about that. But I promise that I'll post the next chapter sooner. On my honor! Well, at least I'll post it before I go on a ten day trip next week.  
  
Yugi: Please review! I actually thought this was a bit grusome.  
  
Mijikai: Did it follow up to the R rating?  
  
Yugi: (shrug) More along the lines of PG 13.  
  
Mijikai: (snaps fingers) I'll get it up there, just you wait!  
  
Yugi/Yami: Uh oh. 


	9. Don't Forget Me

Mijikai: Okay, maybe not so soon as I had planned. Sorry. So I'm going to shut up so you can enjoy the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Domino Chapter Nine  
  
"Yugi?" Yami whispered, mouth gapping, as he stared.  
  
The man's blood red eyes turned towards him, and a smirk twitched upward.  
  
"Yugi? Ha! Yugi is no more. I am Pharaoh Amunhotep. And show more respect!" he snarled.  
  
Yami could only continue to gap.  
  
"But...but, you _have_ to be Yugi! He can't be gone! NO!" Yami shouted as he hugged the broken body of the robot.  
  
"Silence Mortal!" Pharaoh Amunhotep roared, that shook the room. "I am not Yugi! He is a robot while I am a son of a god!"  
  
"Then if you are not Yugi, then you are his murderer. It was because of that puzzle that he lived," Yami said slowly, eyes not wavering from the killer stare the Pharaoh gave him.  
  
"I said silence!"  
  
"Not till you give me back Yugi!" Yami shouted, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Your fucken puzzle was the thing that kept him alive, now give it back!"  
  
Pharaoh Amunhotep slowly walked towards Yami and held his face with one hand and held it steady as his blood eyes bore into Yami's violet.  
  
"I don't fucken care if you want that fucken boy back," he hissed slowly. "Now you shut the fuck up or I'll be forced to make you."  
  
"Then let's have it oh mighty Pharaoh!" Yami spat. "Let's see you try to shut me u-mh!"  
  
Yami's words were cut off sharply as Pharaoh Amunhotep slammed his mouth against his. His violet eyes went wide, and tried to break free, but the Pharaoh's hand held his face in place, and he let out a muffled cry of pain as the Pharaoh slowly removed his mouth from his, and smirked as blood dribbled from Yami's lips. With the flick of the Pharaoh's tongue, he licked the coat of blood that had stained his own lips.  
  
"I usually rip annoying people like you's tongues out but your lucky I only settled to biting it to make it bleed."  
  
'Bastard!' Yami shouted in his mind, since his mouth was in to much pain to move.  
  
Pharaoh Amunhotep slowly spun around and with grace and a high head walked up to the alter and with a flick of his hand, it all crumbled and a golden chair rose up in it's place and he sat in it, and bord down on everyone. Everyone was to stunned to speak, till Pegusas broke the silence.  
  
"Your highness," he said with a sweeping bow, and the Pharaoh's red eyes flickered down to him. "If I may speak..."  
  
"Speak now then!" he snarled, as his eyes hardened.  
  
"Yes, yes...it is said you would grant a wish for your freedom, and give unimaginable power to the one who had freed you. And..."  
  
"And you expect me to fullfill what it says on the ancient scripts?" Pharaoh Amunhotep asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
A smirk adorned his face as he slowly rose, and flung his cape back.  
  
"Very well," he said quietly, and held his hands up high.  
  
Thunder and lightning clashed up in the sky and a huge force was pulled from the floor, causing loose debrise and items to fly up into the air. The people settled to dropping to their knees on the floor, or clinging to pillers that were strong enough to withstand the whirl wind. Pharaoh Amunhotep's puzzle glowed as did he and the third eye of Seth appeared on his forehead, and his eyes became glazed.  
  
"I, son of Seth, grandson of Ra, command the shadows to part and open up the realm, that has ceased to exist, once more!" he chanted, and the lightning from above sped down and hit the middle of the eye in the room, causing a light to form the outline of a huge rectangle.  
  
Another line split it in half and, like a door, it swung open and black and blue swirling colors seeped out of its captivity.  
  
"Go, for I am Amunhotep, son of Seth, son of you, devour all those who dared turn upon me long ago! Kill all those who are still loyal to the God Osiris, Horus, and Ra!" he commanded, "And, don't forget to have a little fun while your at it," he added evilly and a huge surge of colors rushed out of the door and out of the many ways out of the room, leaving all, except Pegusas, to gap in fear, as the Pharaoh bellowed out a cruel merthless laugh.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The Dark Magician panted as he ran with the Dark Magician Girl behind him and glanced behind them to see the roaring see of blue and black persuing close behind.  
  
"Hurry, please!" he begged to her, and she painfully nodded as she strained her already aching legs on.  
  
The both ran down the empty street of now broken buildings and discarded bodies the evil realm had feasted on, lieing face up, blood and flesh sucked out of their bodies. Some were even young children who helplessly were left behind.  
  
The Dark Magician tore his gaze away from the horrid sight and winced as he splashed through a puddle of blood as he turned into an ally way. They continued to run down the dark ally, gray clouds hovering above them, but refusing any rain.  
  
'We must get away,' he thought as he panted and the pounding of their footsteps echoed in his ears. 'We must find some help.'  
  
Suddenly, The Dark Magician Girl tripped and crashed to the floor, and the colors surged forward.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" she screamed as it neared her, and the Dark Magician stopped and turned to see half of her body being devored.  
  
"No!" he shouted, but she was gone as she disappeared into the colors. "No."  
  
He ran towards her, and dragged her corps from the colors and ran before stopping and dropped to his knees, and bowed his head as tears fell from his blue eyes as he gazed upon his love's dead face. He wouldn't run, not anymore. Not without her. He waited, numb of feeling, as the colors of the Shadow Realm roared towards him, and soon was upon him and he hugged her bony corps to him.  
  
'I shall join you soon, my love,' was his last thought before his face disappeared in the colors and his lifeless corpse was left to lie there on top of his love.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Anzu ran with the crowd of people to escape those mysterious colors that killed people and caused decay as it brushed the buildings sides. All the remaining people of the town of Domino rushed towards the shelter they had built for sunami's, huge earthquakes, or other dangerous things. It was mostly an underground room, with stored food, blankets, and comforts for people to live on till the danger passed.  
She hurried inside and once the huge doors were closed and bolted, the lanterns were lit and hung so the people wouldn't have to sit in total darkness. Most people were huddled together, while parents hugged their children tightly, and most wept for their loss of loved ones that didn't make it.  
Anzu sat croached in a corner, and wrapped a blanket around herself tightly, and looking around the crowd, but was deeply disappointed to find not a trace of her parents, or Yami. She bowed her head and cried silently, for she knew that if they weren't in here, then they were victims of the mysterious evil devorers. She was alone. And her heart was shattered.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Pharaoh Amunhotep sat heavily back on his chair, and a sickening smirk adorned his lips. Pegusas was smiling insanely and almost jumping up and down like a child.  
  
"And now my Pharaoh, I wish to be reunited with my beloved Cecilia!"  
  
Pharaoh Amunhotep smirk widened, and an evil glint shone in his red eyes that went un-noticed by Pegusas.  
  
"Very well. Shadows of Seth, I son of Seth call upon thee to grant his wish."  
  
The Shadow Realm seeped upon Pegusas, and his insane happiness disppeared to horrid terror as it seeped into every pore into his body, and his hair started smoking as blood flood from his ears and nose and finger tips.  
  
"What...! My Lord what are you doing!" he screamed.  
  
"Letting you rejoin your wife...in _death_."  
  
"Cecilia," he whispered, and fell to the floor, dead, eyes glazed as blood pooled around his head, and the colors seeped out of his body and Pharaoh Amunhotep watched with an insane smile on his face.  
  
"You're mad!" Sugoroku shouted, and Pharaoh Amunhotep's eyes snapped onto him, his insane smile leaving his face and forming into a snarl.  
  
"He was a fool. An idiot, like all the lot of you."  
  
"Why are you killing everyone!"shouted Seto for the first time. "You just ordered this Shadow Realm to kill people who had worshipped Ra, Horus, or Osiris, and to feast on people which I bet will be everyone."  
  
"You know me well," was his only comment.  
  
"Why are you doing this? It's madness!" Seto asked, and the Pharaoh suddenly stiffened and fire literally burned in his eyes.  
  
"Is it mad to want revenge?" he asked in a deadly hiss. "Is it mad for someone to lock you up for centuries and having to live in a weak corpse like him?" he asked, and with a flick of his hand, Yugi's body disinigrated into dust.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami managed to shout, but winced, as his tongue throbbed. "Bastard! You killer!"  
  
"Oh, what's this I see? Did you have..._feelings_ for the boy?" he asked slowly, voice dripping with amusment and venom and with an emotion that Yami couldn't place.  
  
Yami blushed, but did not go for the bait.  
  
"You keep out of my buisness!" he shouted.  
  
"You loved him didn't you," he asked with a smirk. "But poor innocent Yami. Didn't you realize that a robot has no feelings?"  
  
"That's not true," Yami whispered. "Yugi had a lot of feelings, and..."  
  
Yami suddenly stopped and stared. For a moment, he swore he saw an image of Yugi's face replacing the Pharaoh's.  
  
'Could..it be that Yugi is still alive?' he thought.  
  
"Pharaoh Amunhotep," he said slowly, changing the subject. "do you have feelings?"  
  
The Pharaoh's face faltered, before hardening into a death glare.  
  
"How dare you ask me such a thing you insolent brat!" and a rush of wind threw Yami into the wall, where he lay there, groaning in pain. "Don't talk with such emotions with me."  
  
Yami slowly rose back up with the help of Sugoroku, swaying a bit, but was still able to stay on his two feet.  
  
Suddenly, a huge light lit up on the open roof top and a surge of a white bolt struck the floor and split it in half, opening up the whole building, flaring fire licking upwards. Pharaoh Amunhotep looked up at the light bluntly.  
  
"So Ra, you've come to kill me and cast me into the fire pit of Anubis."  
  
There was another bolt of white lightening and it struck behind him and the force of such power threw him across the room, and slidding near the open crack in the middle of the floor, causing the Millenium puzzle to fly off his neck and shatter as it hit the floor. He slowly strained up and with a fling of his hand, the dark colors of the Shadow Realm rose up and attempted to shoot up into the light, but the Light knocked the darkness away like it was nothing and worriness flickered across his features as the light quickly started over coming the darkness, and another bolt of lightening hit close to the Pharaoh and the stone cracked and started tipping.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaa!" Pharaoh Amunhotep shouted as he started tilting towards the boiling fire of Anubis, when a hand shot out and grabbed his.  
  
He slowly looked up and his red eyes met violet.  
  
"You!" he snarled.  
  
"Hold on, I'll pull you up!" Yami shouted, but his grip kept slipping and the Pharaoh wasn't exactly light enough to pull up easily.  
  
"Let me go! I rather die then be saved by a mortal!" he spat and Yami cried out as he felt burning pain sear up his hand.  
  
"S...stop that!" he shouted. "I don't want to lose you!"  
  
Pharaoh Amunhotep's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Becuase deep inside, I know you are there, Yugi. I saw you, I saw your fear."  
  
"I told you Yugi was no more you fucken idiot!" Pharaoh shouted.  
  
"Yugi, I know you are still there. I saw you through Amunhotep's mask of evil. I _know_ you are there," Yami said quietly, and tightened his grip around the Pharaoh's as he felt it slip.  
  
He panted with the strain of holding him, and tried pulling up but only collapsed back down, panting even more.  
  
'It's no use, he's too heavy,' Yami thought.  
  
"Yugi," he said again. "I know you're there."  
  
Pharaoh Amunhotep felt something happening inside of him. Something he hadn't felt for centuries, something he hadn't felt since he had become Pharaoh Amunhotep.  
  
"Yugi, I love you."  
  
With a gasp, his eyes suddenly blanked out and slowly his hardened features softened, his body shrunk, his clothes became modern and his blood red eyes became its once more, beautiful amethyst.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
Yugi slowly looked up at Yami, tears running down his face.  
  
"Yami," he whispered, and his small hand started slipping. "I'm afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?" he asked gently, to sooth the young one, though he thought he knew perfectly why he was afraid.  
  
"I'm afraid...of being forgotten...like long ago. My people forgot me and I became Amunhotep, but you freed me again," Yugi whispered. "And...I don't want to be forgotten again."  
  
"Yugi," Yami said lovingly. "I'd never forget you."  
  
Yugi sniffed as he continued to gaze up at him.  
  
"Yami, thank you," he whispered and his hand slipped so Yami was only grasping his finger tips. "I love you."  
  
His small hand slipped from Yami's grasp and he fell into the roaring flames.  
  
"YUGI!" Yami screamed as tears sprang from his eyes.  
  
The ground shook violently as the ground closed up again, sealing itself so it looked like nothing had ever happened to it, and the Light above shone upon the whole city of Domino. Every scrap of the Shadow Realm had diminished and the heavy gray clouds broke and the sun shone. The danger had passed. The danger was dead.  
  
Yami continued to cry on all fours, pounding the ground till his hand bled.  
  
"Yugi!" he shouted. "YUGI!"  
  
Arms wrapped around him and he continued to sob on his Grandpa's shoulder, as Sugoroku patted his distressed grandson on the back.  
  
"Shhhhh, it's alright," he whispered, and waited patiently till Yami was out of tears and sniffing.  
  
He brought Yami up and tugged on his sleeve sadly.  
  
"Let's go home Yami," he whispered quietly, "if it hasn't been destroyed yet."  
  
Yami reluctently nodded and Sugoroku slowly went out of the room and with one last look, Yami too left, leaving Seto, who had been mostly quiet the whole time, stood there, hands shoved into his pockets as he gazed upon the eye, with the scattered pieces. Once outside, Yami and Sugoroku was able to see the full extent of damage the Shadow Realm had done, and at the same time, people who had been in the shelter started coming out and greeting the blessed morning. With a heavy sigh Yami looked back at the top of Pegusas Corp and let a single tear fall from his eye.  
  
'Fare well Yugi. Farewell...I'll never forget you. I love you.'  
  
Up on the last floor on top of the eye on the middle of the floor, was the scattered pieces of the Millenium Puzzle, and on the pupil of the carving was the piece with the eye of Ra printed on it. On that piece a drop slowly slid from the end of the eye, like a tear drop of happiness that Amunhotep was gone, and Light shone once more.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mijikai: And that's the end of Domino. I shall now run for the border as I'm showered with protests. (runs away)  
  
Yami: You killed Yugi! Animal! (runs after her)  
  
Yugi: (sigh)  
  
Mijikai: (running) Please review, even though its a sad ending! Thanks to all readers! And check out my other fanfics if you want a different choice of theme!  
  
A/N: A new authoress named Neferket posted her first story. Please read and review. Please? 


	10. Epilogue: Merry Christmas

Note: To o.O: Okay, the review button is for reviews. Not someone to tell me if I can spell or not. Get it got it good.  
  
Domino Epilogue  
  
"Oh sing a song of joy, a merry merry song of joy. A song of love, a song of cheer, a song to be sung through out the year..." sang the charolers as the snow slowy fell, and many people crowded, listening, but Yami had no ears for them.  
  
He felt a deep depression inside, ever since Yugi's death.  
  
The snow used to fill him with happiness, and the works of coming Christmas over flowed his stomach with butterflys of excitement.  
  
But not this time.  
  
It felt like he was dead in the inside.  
  
"Yami! Hello, and Merry Christmas!" came a call and he slowly looked up and forced a smile upon his lips as he saw a certain white headed boy.  
  
He was sweeping snow off the porch of a house and wearing nice warm clothing to keep him warm.  
  
The boy he was looking at was named Ryou Bakura, or other wise known as Bakura 2.  
  
Seto had felt bad for the young man after his death and rebuilt him into Ryou.  
  
He did still had his memories from weeks passed, but personality did soften up.  
  
Luckily the body of Bakura hadn't been damaged that much and Seto re- fixed it in a matter of a week.  
  
But before he booted him up to function, he had given him to a friend of his, an arciologist coincidently named James Bakura.  
  
"Hello Ryou," Yami said in a forced cheerfulness. "How is living with Mr. Bakura?"  
  
Ryou broke into a big smile and a tear fell from his eye.  
  
"I'm finally loved Yami. I finally have a father who loves me. Unlike Pegusas, my father treats me like a person. Not like dirt or a slave who does his bidding."  
  
"I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ryou! Come on lad, I don't want you to catch cold!" came a call from the house.  
  
"Okay father!" he called back. "Though I don't see how I can catch a cold..."  
  
Yami chuckled softly.  
  
"I'll see ya Ryou."  
  
"Bye Yami."  
  
Yami continued down the cold street, reajusting the food bags he carried so they wouldn't fall onto the snow floor.  
  
His bowed head perked up when he heard laughter and eyes misted over as he saw a young boy holding an older boys hand.  
  
"What did you get me for Christmas big brother?" the boy asked.  
  
"I can't tell you, or it wouldn't be a surprise."  
  
"What do you want for Christmas?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. As long as its from you."  
  
Yami couldn't take it.  
  
It reminded him to much of the conversation between him and Yugi.  
  
He ran down the street and didn't stop till he reached the rebuilt house and into the kitchen where he let the tears out.  
  
'Yugi,' he thought, as he bowed his head, dropping the food to the floor. 'I wish you didn't have to die.'  
  
~*~  
  
(A Week Later)  
  
It was Christmas Night, and Yami was in the kitchen, cooking the usual Christmas dinner.  
  
But instead of humming softly or singing Christmas songs, he was dead silent.  
  
'Well, this is the day. The day...Yugi looked so forward into experiencing,' he thought as he started stirring the mash potatoes. 'And I didn't even get to give him this.'  
  
He slowly walked to the bottom cubert under the counter and opened it to pull out a wrapped package that had the label 'Yugi' written on the front.  
  
He sighed as he sat on top of the counter and stared at that name, mind blanking out, when he was startled by the door bell.  
  
"I'll get it Yami," called out Sugoroku.  
  
Yami gave a nod, though Sugoroku most likely didn't see it, and went back to watching the food.  
  
"Oh, Seto Kaiba, what a surprise," came a surprised voice of Sugoroku.  
  
"Greetings Mr. Mutou. I've thought to spend Christmas with you and your grandson Yami, if you don't mind..."  
  
"Oh of course not! Come in come in...and whose this little one?"  
  
"This is my son. I thought I'd bring him along."  
  
"Oh, hello little one. If you want something to eat, I'm sure Yami will give you something. Oh, aren't you the shy little one, go on."  
  
Soft footsteps was heard coming from the living room, towards the kitchen and Yami quickly opened the cookie jar and picked out two cookies and placed them on a plate, and when he heard a little 'Um...excuse me...' he turned, but ended up dropping the plate.  
  
"Oh, do you need help cleaning that up?"  
  
Yami didn't answer, but slowly approached the person and kneeled before the young man and hugged him tightly.  
  
'Yugi.'  
  
It was Yugi all right, but he was much older then when they last met.  
  
He was about ten down to eight, but now he looked a year longer then him.  
  
His eyes were still big and bright as before, and his hair was combed neatly, and his clothes were neatly pressed.  
  
His skin was still the same color as before, with a bot of a pink tinge on his nose and cheek from the cold outside.  
  
"Yugi," he whispered, then looked up into his big purple eyes. "Do you remember me?"  
  
Yugi stared into Yami's voilet eyes and with out warning, grabbed Yami and kissed him.  
  
Yami's eyes were wide at first, but then closed them, and once they parted he placed his forehead to Yugi's.  
  
"Yami, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Yugi," he whispered, and suddenly heard a sniff and looked up to see Seto and Sugoroku's heads poking from the door frame.  
  
Seto was grinning, while Sugoroku was crying, happy tears of course.  
  
"Dad!" Yugi shouted and Seto chuckled as he stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"Merry Christmas Yami," he said with a grin.  
  
"But...but how...?" Yami asked as he held Yugi tightly to him.  
  
"The pieces of the Millenium puzzle were scattered around the room. I solved them and once I placed the last piece in, it shone and a body appeared. All I had to do was place the puzzle inside the chest and he lived again. His memories were a bit fuzzy, but he remembered Sugoroku, me, this Jounouchi and Honda, Bakura, Pegusas, and especially you."  
  
Yami sniffed and a smile broke out when his eyes suddenly went wide as realization hit him.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, before I forget," he started and grabbed the package from the table and handed it down to him. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Yugi's eyes lit up as he took the package, then looked up at Yami.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered. "But I have no present for you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yugi," Yami said and kneeled to his short level, cupping his angelic face. "You are my present. You living again is something I couldn't want more."  
  
Yugi's unhappy expression dropped to a smile and he hugged Yami tightly.  
  
"Merry Christmas Yami," he whispered.  
  
"Merry Christmas Yugi."  
  
The Real End  
  
Mijikai: Sadly this is the real end, I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and forgive me for the last. Thank you. 


End file.
